KNIGHTS: Los Caballeros de Hyrule
by Yahab
Summary: Después de la batalla con Ganondorf nadie se imaginaba que un nuevo enemigo aparecería. El castillo ha sido tomado sin previo aviso, la seguridad de Hyrule pende de un hilo y una terrible Guerra Civil amenaza con cernirse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Zelda? corre, ¡Corre! y busca ayuda, que en alguna parte del mundo deben de estar todavía tus fieles guardianes...
1. Almas Encadenadas

Hola que tal. Yahab reportándose como es debido jajaja. Bueno aquí les traigo el otro fic del que les había comentado. En esta ocasión cambiare un poco la dinámica así que pongan atención.

Decidí omitir la palabra **Flash back, **básicamente porque he leído algunos otros fics y me he dado cuenta que los recuerdos se ven más bonitos en letra cursiva y de esa forma también se ve más limpia la lectura.

Entonces…

Así está la cosa : Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, ** están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *** **en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "_**cursiva y con comillas". **__Los recuerdos siempre estarán en cursiva y pueden aparecen en cualquier punto del texto sin previo aviso._

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Sin más por el momento los dejo con la lectura nos vemos allá abajo en los comentarios :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Almas Encadenadas**

El sonido del agua tintineante hacía eco en esta oscura habitación, aquellas pequeñas gotas habían logrado filtrarse por una vieja grieta ubicada en el techo, antiguo y desgastado, los años alguna vez habían sido más amables con esta añeja construcción que ahora agonizaba bajo las fuertes lluvias de verano.

Era esa época del año en Hyrule en la que solamente teníamos cinco o seis días soleados, a lo mucho ocho.

-Si alguna vez salimos de esto recuérdame remodelar este lugar.

Ella asintió de manera muda.

-Este lugar es realmente deprimente- añadí mirando el resquicio que poco a poco dejaba el agua sobre el suelo, en algunos años en ese lugar se formaría una nueva grieta y entonces el agua avanzaría libremente hacia los pisos inferiores del castillo.

"Libre", el pensamiento remolineo en mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se perdían en la tosca puerta que estaba enfrente de mi.

-"No debo pensar en eso"- me dije mentalmente tratando de distraerme.

Un fuerte estruendo retumbo en la estancia iluminando todo a su paso, entonces cerré los ojos con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que incluso me dolieron.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la voz de mi compañera.

Era la primera vez que la oía hablar en días, días que me habían parecido eternidades a tal punto que casi no recordaba como sonaba su voz.

-Si- respondí con pesadez – Sabes que no me gustan los truenos.

Su mirada se clavó en mi unos instantes y después volvió a retirarla cuando agacho la cabeza, nuevamente había vuelto a su aletargado silencio, no obstante yo seguí hablando.

-Pero me alegro que llueva, me da gusto que truene- dije al tiempo que sentía como mis ojos se humedecían lentamente. –Al menos el miedo me recuerda que sigo viva.

Ella solamente escucho. Yo seguí hablando durante largo tiempo como lo había hecho durante los últimos días, no quería que el silencio dominara la estancia que de por si ya se sentía lo suficientemente muerta.

-"Si tan solo nos dejaran en el piso todo sería más fácil"- pensé al sentir como mis muñecas ardían nuevamente bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.

Las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer sobre mi cabeza humedeciendo mi largo cabello, seguramente una nueva grieta había aparecido en el techo.

-"Maldita sea"- refunfuñe, pero no lo dije en voz alta, ¿Qué pensaría ella si me escuchara hablar así? Seguramente me castigaría un mes entero. – "Lo único que falta es que se rompa una ventana y nos congelemos con el gélido viento."

-…

-Qué más da…, ya no importa, que vergüenza- murmure aspirando el aire enrarecido, el moho sabía muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo.

-…..

-Qué vergüenza sentiría mi padre al verme así- Pronuncie. –Prisionera en mi propio castillo, traicionada por mis propios guardias y atada como un animal para sacrificio- mi voz se había llenado de rabia.

Un fugaz relámpago inundo la habitación y la efímera luz me permitió ver a mi compañera, al igual que yo estaba colgando del techo con las muñecas encadenadas en unos fríos y oscuros grilletes que a su vez estaban unidos a unas sucias y enmohecidas cadenas.

-Qué ironía- volvía a hablar, pero mi voz temblaba.- ser princesa y que te encierren en la torre más alta de un castillo, he escuchado que es una experiencia emocionante- añadí en tono de burla para mí misma.- ojala mi valiente caballero viniera a salvarme. Pero no creo que lo haga porque esta vez nadie le aviso que tenían planes de raptarme- sin darme cuenta ahora lloraba, las lágrimas caían de mi mejilla amargamente.

-¿Te acuerdas Impa?..- dije tratando de no descomponer la voz.- como sus rubios cabellos se agitaban con el viento y como su espada era tan veloz como el rayo.

-Si,…. Me acuerdo- dijo ella con nostalgia- Princesa, Lamento tanto que nos haya mentido, pero seguramente tenía sus razones- termino de hablarme con voz lamentosa.

-Lo extraño tanto, aunque su recuerdo me duele me hace bien para no pensar en otras cosas.- La última vez ni siquiera nos dijimos adiós.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras del día, los ojos se me cerraron por el cansancio y cuando desperté nuevamente las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, había tenido un sueño horrible de cierto recuerdo que había acontecido hacia unos días o más bien dicho había recordado durante el sueño, el día en el que tomaron el castillo, habían golpeado fuerte y rápido sin siquiera darnos oportunidad de reaccionar.

_Ese día también llovía por lo que Impa y yo habíamos decidido posponer nuestras prácticas de magia en el jardín, en lugar de eso habíamos decidido que sería agradable leer en la biblioteca del castillo recién remodelada después de casi dos años de estar en completo abandono por mi parte._

_-Dos tazas de té por favor- pronuncio mi mentora ante la pregunta de una sirvienta._

_-El mío que tenga doble azúcar- replique antes de que ella se marchara.- Me gustan las cosas dulces- añadí a pesar de la mirada inquisitiva de Impa._

_La sirvienta asintió y se marchó de manera rápida._

_-Princesa sabe que no debe hacer eso, no es correcto ¿Qué pensaría su padre si la viera con esos malos hábitos?, de seguro ahora mismo me está reclamando desde su tumba._

_Suspire de manera un poco turbada, no me agradaban ese tipo de comentarios._

_-Ya basta- refunfuñe levantadme del cómodo mueble real que hasta entonces me había albergado - quiero que comencemos con historia antigua- dije tomando uno de los libros que se encontraban en una estantería cercana._

_-Qué extraño, la verdad sería mejor comenzar con algo de política, después de todo en algunos años el concejo se retirara de su puesto provisional para que usted asuma las responsabilidades del reino._

_-No, no…no hoy, quiero sentirme cerca de él- susurre casi para mí misma aunque sabía que ella me había escuchado perfectamente._

_Volvía a mi lugar y entonces entro la sirvienta con una bandeja de plata que contenía las dos tazas que antes habíamos ordenado, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, mire a Impa con desconcierto y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, ¿A caso eso no había sido demasiado rápido? Ojala hubiera atinado a reaccionar como era debido, pero tanto Impa como yo decidimos ignorar aquel extraño suceso._

"_Tal vez tiene piernas muy ligeras" pensaba mientras me sentaba nuevamente en mi lugar, Impa por su parte se había apoderado rápidamente de su bebida y justo cuando yo estaba decida a hacer lo mismo ella me miro con mirada acusadora._

_-No me mires así._

_Entonces ella carraspeo_

_-Definitivamente, vas a hacer que la bebida me sepa mal._

_-Princesa- dijo con autoridad-, si se atreve a beber esa azúcar con agua dé por seguro que la castigo tres semanas._

_Bufe de manera molesta ante el comentario, la bebida sí que me había sabido amarga sin siquiera llegar a probarla._

_-Sea educada y ordene nuevamente- añadió llevándose la taza nuevamente a los labios- y esta vez hágalo correctamente.- puso la taza en la mesa y estiro la mano para tomar el libro de historia antigua, lo ojeo de manera vaga y después se paró lentamente intercalando miradas entre la sirvienta y mi persona.- que sea media cucharada de azúcar.- le dijo de manera autoritaria mientras yo disimulaba mi cara de asco._

_-Si, tráigame agua de hierbas por favor.- añadí de forma divertida al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la sirvienta, esta no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar._

_-Maldita sea_

_-¿Que?- dijimos mi tutora y yo casi al mismo tiempo cuando escuchamos la voz de aquella muchacha._

_La sirvienta temblaba de ira y cuando nos dirigió la mirada ésta estaba llena de odio. De un momento a otro no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Impa profirió un fuerte grito de dolor y soltó el libro que llevaba en los brazos._

_-¡Impa!- grite al ver como caía al suelo y se retorcía como animal herido._

_La sirvienta reía de manera enajenada – Al menos la Sheikah está fuera del camino- Pronuncio mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí._

_-Princesa.- pronuncio mi compañera de manera raída mientras luchaba por mantenerse consiente._

_-¡Quien eres!- grite con voz enfurecida al ver lo que le habían hecho a mi tutora, retrocedí lentamente y me prepare para lanzar un hechizo de ataque._

_De pronto aquella risa se había vuelto un sonido desquiciante._

_-Princesa, no puedes detenernos- había pronunciado con una extraña voz gutural, una voz parecida a la de un demonio._

_Comencé a pronunciar mi hechizo, estaba decidida a deshacerme de aquella intrusa y en ese instante los soldados del castillo hicieron su aparición, como era de esperarse estaban bien armados, dos de ellos corrieron a mi lado y al sentirme segura deje mi posición defensiva._

_-¡Arréstenla!- grite con autoridad.- ¡Enveneno a Impa!_

_Los soldados sacaron sus armas… pero no la rodearon como yo esperaba, la extraña criatura rio nuevamente._

_-Arréstenla- Pronuncio con su extraña voz_

_-¿Qué?_

_De repente sentí como me daban un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, la vista comenzó a nublárseme y lo último que vi era la extraña sonrisa en la cara de mis soldados, a la lejanía escuchaba como Impa gritaba mi nombre._

-Que tonta soy- dije tratando de quitarme el recuerdo di mi cabeza.

-Más tonta soy yo- escuche que ella pronunciaba.- como pude tomarme el veneno paralizante sin darme cuenta.

-Al menos tú tienes una excusa, yo me deje engañar tan fácilmente, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- dije quejándome por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

Llevábamos días encarceladas y era normal que alguna comenzara a quejarse, en efecto era yo la primera, aunque eso se debía a que podía sentir todo aquello cuanto acontecía, Impa en cambio seguía bajo el efecto de aquella extraña cosa que le habían hecho beber.

-Para qué demonios me dejaron viva- pronuncio de manera amarga.

-Seguramente necesitan rehenes.- le conteste.- sé que no te has dado cuenta porque tu condición no te lo permite.- hice una pausa y decidí continuar, aunque lo que estaba a punto de decir no cambiara nada sentí la necesidad de decírselo.- han revuelto el castillo por completo, si estuviera en su poder ya lo habrían volteado de arriba abajo…ESTAN, BUSCANDO ALGO. Algo que no encuentran pero que saben que tenemos- me detuve unos momentos porque mi voz se había vuelto un nudo en mi garganta.- Cuando se cansen de buscar de seguro que vienen hacia acá para tratar de sacarnos información.

Impa alzo la mirada como pudo para mirarme.

-Saben que no soy capaz de dejarte morir- añadí con tristeza y después vire mi mirada hacia arriba buscando mi mano derecha con insistencia, comenzaba a sangrar debido a la fuerza ejercida por los grilletes, entonces cerré los ojos rápidamente antes de sentir nauseas, el color mortecino de aquella parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a desagradarme, después suspire con alivio porque a pesar de que mi mirada había sido rápida comprobé la única cosa que me importaba, mis guantes de seda seguían en su lugar.

-Nayru, por favor dame fuerzas para que no la encuentren.

Impa comprendió la razón de mis suplicas y agacho nuevamente la mirada esta vez con algo de miedo.

-¿Quiénes serán?- pronuncio con mucho esfuerzo- ¿Quiénes pueden ser que conocen el secreto de esa existencia?

Ambas nos quedamos pensativas, después de Ganondorf ninguna de las dos conocía a alguien que quisiera apoderarse de aquella cosa.

-No, es imposible.- me dije a mi misma en voz alta.- él está muerto, muerto.- repetí tratando de convencerme.

-Princesa.- mascullo Impa con dificultad.- ¿Y si no lo estuviera?

Sus palabras me llegaron como un puñal por la espalda. Enmudecí y sentí frio al tratar de armar aquella idea en mi cabeza.

-Entonces…

-Entonces?

-Todo habrá terminado.- pronuncie casi como un susurro.- Ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo en este mundo.- añadí volviendo a sollozar, ahora el recuerdo de esos ojos color zafiro me era mucho más doloroso.

Entre la oscuridad de aquella tormentosa noche me aferre a mis recuerdos intentando no caer en la locura, el sonido de la tormenta afuera del castillo era cada vez más fuerte "Seguro es un huracán" pensaba tratando de evadirme a mí misma, los truenos se habían vuelto más sonoros y el viento azotaba con más violencia haciendo que la única ventana de la habitación vibrara de manera constante.

"Por favor no te detengas", le susurre a la tormenta en mis pensamientos, por alguna razón no deseaba quedarme en silencio. El agua comenzaba a filtrarse cada vez más y más, mi cabeza había comenzado a dolerme seguramente ahora me estaba reclamando el exceso de humedad en ella.

-Maldita sea, solo falta que se rompa la ventana- esta vez lo había pronunciado en voz alta, Impa me miro inquisitivamente como era lo esperado.

-Un mes.- mascullo entre la oscuridad.

-Que sean dos- masculle de la misma manera, ahora que más daba.- Te aseguro que me sentiré en la gloria.

-O mejor….- había comenzado a pronunciar cuando un ruido estruendoso lleno la habitación

Todo paso tan rápido que no entendí como era que había ocurrido, la ventana estallo como si alguna clase de misil la hubiera atravesado, en instantes sentí un fuerte dolor sobre las rodillas y después me di cuenta de que aquello era ocasionado porque me encontraba en el suelo, balancee mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recupérame y en el intento me lleve instintivamente una mano hasta la frente tratando de mitigar el dolor.

-Que no… sea… ninguno.- termino ella su frase con voz anonadada

¿Una mano en mi frente?...

-¡Por las diosas!- grite del asombro mirando a mi compañera todavía encadenada.- ¡estoy libre!

-Shhh- me chito de manera rápida

Y de repente lo entendí, el ruido de la tormenta era tan fuerte que seguramente los guardias del castillo todavía no se habían percatado.

-No te preocupes te libero en seguida.- le dije en voz muy baja.

-¡No!- gruño de manera efusiva- Corre.

-¿Qué!

-¡Que corras!

-No puedo dejarte….- le reclame, pero ella no me permitió continuar.

-No puedo moverme, por favor no pierdas tiempo, si de verdad te importo Huye, huye y busca ayuda.

El corazón se me estrujo, me levante del suelo como pude y mire la tosca puerta de madera que nos mantenía cautivas, algo me había liberado de manera inesperada pero…

-Es probable que se trate de una trampa.- murmure con la mirada baja.- pero si no es ahora no será nunca.- añadí con voz severa levantando mi brazo derecho y apuntado hacia mi próxima salida.

Impa sonrió.- Que las diosas guíen tu camino.- eso fue lo último que le escuché decir.

**-Spiritu Ardoris*- **el hechizo salió de mi boca de manera fluida como si todo mi cuerpo supiera que de eso dependía mi vida.

* * *

La puerta había estallado en pedazos, afortunadamente aquel conjuro era básico, simple y poderoso por lo cual no había necesitado de mucha magia para realizarlo y que saliera bien, bueno más o menos porque no se suponía que la puerta estallara y lo malo era que el ruido había sido sumamente estruendoso.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y cruce aquellos pasillos que me conocía de memoria, ahora tenía dos cosas muy claras en mi mente, la primera era que tenía poco tiempo pues a pesar de la escandalosa tormenta seguramente los guardias ya se había dado cuenta de mi escape porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, hubiera sido capaz de ignorar tremendo ruido. La segunda cosa era que mi huida no había sido accidental, algo o alguien la había provocado y eso me ponía de nervios al pensar que posiblemente en pisos más abajo me estuviera esperando una sorpresa y no podía asegurar que fuera un aliado.

-Si alguien se enteró de su existencia es posible que existan otros seres tratando de obtenerla.-

Vire a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo, bajar iba a ser toda una tortura si por fuerza debía pasar por el recinto principal el cual me figuraba repleto de guardias traidores.

-Si dejo que me atrapen, Hyrule se verá inmersa en una lucha de poderes.- me dije corriendo aún más rápido con todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, había estado colgada tanto tiempo que apenas si podía sentirlas y el hecho de que estuviera corriendo en ese instante de seguro se debía a algún milagro de la adrenalina que circulaba incesantemente por mi cuerpo.

-La Princesa se ha escapado ¡búsquenla!- escuche una voz sonora pero vieja. El corazón casi se me detuvo del susto y me pare en seco.- Montón de inútiles, como pudieron permitirlo.- otra voz sonaba igual de vieja pero tenía un timbre diferente.

-Diosas.- camine en otra dirección rápidamente, buscando mentalmente otra salida, tratando de visualizar el mapa del castillo en mi cabeza pero de un momento a otro el miedo lo había desfigurado totalmente.

Gire a la izquierda y volví a correr pero ya no sabía a donde iba y cuando menos lo pensaba me di cuenta de que por milagro alguno había descendido hasta el segundo piso.

-"Un poco más".- pensé casi al límite de mis fuerzas.- "Por favor piernas un poco más".- suplique a mi propio cuerpo mientras andaba por un pasillo lleno de ventanales que miraban hacia el exterior, desde ahí pude ver la verdadera furia de la tormenta que era indescriptible y amenazante. Sumergida en mis propios pensamientos y cegada por mi desesperación no me percaté de que delante de mí se movían tres sombras gigantescas y justo cuando alcanzaba el final del pasillo el piso se movió bajo mis pies.

Algo muy pesado había caído delante mío, me despabile rápidamente y enmudecí al ver a los tres enormes Lizalfos que ahora me bloqueaban el paso.*

-¿A dónde va la princesita?- dijo uno con malicia mientras sus escamas verdes relucían con la luz de los relámpagos.

-A ningún lado querido Cronos.- bramo otro dejando ver su cola con terminación de bola de hierro, su cara llena de escamas rojas y sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

-¡Hiperión! Haz tu trabajo.- gruño el ultimo que era más pequeño que el anterior pero que se notaba poseía cierta autoridad.

-Si Ceo, lo que digas- contesto el Lizalfo rojo casi haciendo reverencia al de color azul, y de un momento a otro alzo su pesada cola y la dejo caer en sobre el suelo.

El suelo tembló de manera espantosa y perdí el equilibrio al instante, cerré los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrí el Lizalfo color azul estaba enfrente mío.

-Insignificante pero escurridiza.- dijo con una malévola sonrisa.- No quiero que esas dos brujas chifladas nos maten. Tendremos que córtale las piernas, así no podrá volver a escapar.- añadió dejando ver su escamosa cola la cual a diferencia de la del otro Lizalfo terminaba en una especie de guadaña.

Intente levantarme rápidamente pero las pocas fuerzas que hasta entonces me acompañaban ya se habían marchado.

-Por favor no.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos al percatarme de que no me podía mover más.

El Lizalfo verde y el rojo se echaron a reír ante mis palabras.

-Dile adiós a tus amigas.- me susurro el que estaba enfrente de mí.

El corazón se me detuvo unos instantes y como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta vi al enorme reptil blandir su arma contra mí. De repente se escuchó un sonido atronador, pero no eran mis piernas siendo destrozadas, uno de los ventanales se había roto y cuando mire en esa dirección vi como un gancho con cadena atravesaba la estancia de manera fugaz pero precisa quedando enganchado en uno de los pilares que había justo a mi lado y que servían de decoración en aquel lujoso pasillo. El Lizalfo retrocedió hacia atrás instintivamente y cuando viro la mirada se vio emboscado por una figura encapuchada que venía sujeta a aquella misteriosa cadena.

El reptil gruño cuando sintió el golpe, se viro hacia su atacante pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el misterioso encapuchado saco un arco con flechas y le acertó una en el ojo derecho.

Los otros dos confundidos por la sorpresa del momento se quedaron paralizados.

-Ceo- gruño el Lizalfo rojo cuando salió de su sorpresa y en menos de lo que cata un cuco ambos Lizalfos estaban al lado del que había caído.

-Imbéciles.- Gruño el Lizalfo herido.- no dejen que se esca…

Pero la frase fue acallada por una tremenda explosión, el encapuchado había lanzado una bomba sobre ellos y los despistados reptiles apenas si se habían dado cuenta.

Me quede helada viendo aquella escena y cuando menos imagine mi cuerpo estaba lejos del suelo, el misterioso intruso me tenía entre su brazos y bajo la refulgente luz de los relámpagos pude ver un par de ojos rojos y un brillante cabello negro azabache que hacia juego con su oscura capa.

-¡Suéltame!- grite asustada

Pero él sonrió e ignorando mis esfuerzos por liberarme alzo la mano en donde traía el gancho y lo apunto hacia el ventanal roto.

* * *

Terminamos volando por el aire impulsados por aquella rara herramienta, sentí como el gélido viento golpeaba contra mi rostro y por alguna razón me aferre a su cuello, abrí mis ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados y pude ver como debajo de nosotros se extendían los jardines del castillo. La cadena de aquel gancho se extendía mucho más allá de eso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos fuera del castillo.

-¡Suéltame!- volví a repetir efusivamente una vez que lo vi tocar tierra firme.

No sabía con certeza si era o no mi enemigo y a pesar de que no sentía peligro alguno decidí no arriesgarme, solo podía recordar lo que había pasado en el castillo hacia solo unos días.

-No volveré a caer en eso.- dije al tiempo que le daba un golpe con el codo en el estómago.

El extraño me soltó y prolifero un sonido lastimero, y entonces me eche a correr como loca, no sabía ni a donde iba pero no pensaba detenerme.

-Espera.- escuche que me llamaba por detrás, la voz me había sonado muy familiar pero con el miedo que sentía, el aullar de la tormenta y el sonido de los truenos no estaba segura de si era real o si había sonado lo suficientemente distorsionada como para hacerme creer que lo conocía.

-¡Princesa Zelda!.- volví a escuchar que me gritaba, pero no me detuve y al no hacerlo el extraño hizo sonar un chiflido realmente sonoro, me sorprendí a misma al percáteme de ello pues de verdad debía de haber sido fuerte para pasar por encima del ruido de la tormenta.

Y después de eso una sombra enorme salió de unos matorrales cercanos haciendo que me detuviera en seco, parpadee un par de veces y entonces lo distinguí con claridad era un corcel Negro como la noche.

-¡Detenla!- grito la voz detrás de mí.- Y de inmediato el caballo se paró en dos patas cortándome el avance.

No podía seguir, eso estaba más que claro. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y me vire para hacerle frente a mi perseguidor pero para ese entonces él ya me había alcanzado y sujetado por el brazo izquierdo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer alce mi mano derecha y entonces el sonido fue atronador tanto o más que los propios truenos que en ese entonces nos acompañaban.

Lo primero que se me había venido a la mente al sentirme presa fue, evidentemente…, darle una buena cachetada, no sabía si funcionaria así que me sorprendí a mí misma cuando vi que daba resultado y el encapuchado se tambaleaba hacia atrás por el impacto. Rápidamente y como pude vocifere un conjuro.

-¡ **REPULSIO* !- **era un hechizo débil pero mi magia no daba para más, aun así mi perseguidor salió volando al contacto con el viento mágico que producía y termino en el suelo a un metro de donde yo estaba.

Me acerque rápidamente, porque sabía que no podía correr pero ahora que estaba en el suelo podría defenderme.

-¡Quién eres!.- brame con toda la autoridad que pude tratando de no desmayarme mientras lo amenazaba con el mismo conjuro con el que había hecho volar la puerta de mi celda.

-¡Espera!.- vocifero de tal manera que su voz nuevamente me confundía. **-¡ESPERA SOY YO!-** dijo esta vez gritando

Le clave la mirada de manera profunda.

-**¡SOY YO!, ¡SOY LINK!.**

Me quede pasmada al escuchar el nombre ¿Link?, imposible, no podía ser posible. El extraño se levantó lentamente. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él, para entonces ya se le había caído la capucha.

**Continuara….**

**N.A.:* Spiritu Ardoris** , bueno literalmente significa "Espiritu ardiente" o "El espíritu ardiente" en su defecto es un hechizo de fuego, y como bien dice Zelda no se supone que exploten las cosas pero ella no sabe muy cómo controlarlo jajaja

*Los tres hermanos Lizalfos, son unos de mis OC preferidos aquí los presento en el primer capítulo pero originalmente fueron concebidos para mi otro fic el de "Camino a Hyrule". Van a aparecer a lo largo del fic en varias ocasiones asi que aquí les dejo sus nombres y una pequeña descripción acerca de ellos.

-El Lizalfo Verde: se llama Cronos tiene un misterioso poder escondido aunque es muy torpe para utilizarlo. Es el más joven de los tres hermanos Lizalfos y en ocaciones es… como decirlo, "Impulsivo"

-El Lizalfo Rojo: Su nombre es Hiperion y es un Lizalfo que utiliza la fuerza bruta en todo lo que hace.

-El Lizalfo Azul: Su nombre es Ceo es el hermano mayor y siempre demanda respeto, creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que es un poco impetuoso.

***Repulsio, **significa repulsión y es un hechizo de viento. A Zelda le gusta utilizarlo de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Los comentarios:**

**Bueno tenía planeado hacer un prólogo para la historia… y de hecho, lo hice, pero después de pensarlo, repensarlo y rerepensarlo (xD) me dije a mi misma ¡No!, valla, es que no lo necesita porque estaba muy bien tal y como lo había empezado así que por ese motivo he tirado directamente el capítulo 1.**

**Quisiera comentar algo de la naturaleza de este fic pero eso sería hacer SPOILERS, y eso a mi me choca así que me los ahorrare para el capítulo tres cuando ya no exista ese problema.**

***Los hechizos que voy a utilizar en este fic no tienen nada de especial, la mayoría son palabras obtenidas del latín y otras solamente son palabras que en su momento me sonaron kawaii jajaja. De todas formas al igual que en este capítulo voy a estarles poniendo los significados. No creo que se pierdan porque la cosa esta bastante clara pero de todas formas lo voy a hacer por si acaso. **

**Sin más por el momento espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo lo publico en 15 días y después decido si la publicación se queda quincenal o si la vuelvo mensual como la de Camino a Hyrule. :)**


	2. Reencuentro en la Oscuridad

Este capítulo y el resto del fic están dedicados a cinco personas importantes en mi vida. Las primeras cuatro son por supuesto las chicas del grupo CLAMP gracias por ayudarme a seguir soñando siempre y también porque de aquí en adelante está lleno de frases de XxXHolic jajaja.

La otra persona es Antoine de Saint-Exupéry al final de este texto se van a dar cuanta del porque jeje. Y también porque siempre que escribo lo hago con intenciones de trasmitir algo, por muy poco que sea algo de lo que en mi vida me ha hecho feliz y me ha gustado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Como siempre antes que nada me doy el lujo de recordar lo siguiente:

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, ** están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *** **en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "_**cursiva y con comillas". **__Los recuerdos siempre estarán en cursiva y pueden aparecen en cualquier punto del texto sin previo aviso._

**Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro en la oscuridad**

-**¡SOY YO!, ¡SOY LINK!.**

-Link?

-"No puede ser".- masculle en mis pensamientos, ¿Link? Pero como era posible, ¡no!, era imposible, se había marchado hace tanto tiempo, de hecho nadie había sabido dar razón de él durante cerca de tres años.

El joven se levantó lentamente dejando caer la parte superior de su capucha, ahora podía ver perfectamente su cabello negro y sus brillantes ojos escarlata.

-Princesa, soy yo.- volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con cautela mostrándome sus manos completamente desnudas en señal de que no llevaba consigo ningun arma.-Tranquila.

Lo mire de manera sorprendida, ¡Era él, era Link!, ¡mi Link! De eso no había duda, su cuerpo, su rostro, su voz. Pero entonces algo me tenía sumamente confundida ¿Qué pasaba con ese cabello y esos ojos? El link que yo conocía era rubio y ojiazul.

-¿Link?.- volví a preguntar todavía con incertidumbre.

-Si- mascullo en voz calmada

-¿Pero cómo?- dije negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo unos pasos, de pronto sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Él se acercó en afán de dar explicaciones, pero a la cercanía se escuchaban numerosos pasos y se viro de manera inquieta.

-No hay tiempo.- replico con angustia en la voz.- después le explico.

Me quede como en estado de trance, bajo el ruido de la tormenta podía escuchar claramente como esos monstruos se acercaban, los recuerdos de los últimos días se agaloparon en mi cabeza y de pronto la adrenalina que había obtenido durante la persecución se había marchado dejándome a la deriva presa del cansancio, de un momento a otro el piso se tambaleaba y en lugar de haber un extraño Link encapuchado ahora había dos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en mis límites e irremediablemente caí al suelo bajo mi propio peso o eso era lo que en un primer momento había creído, en realidad hubiera jurado que era así pero la verdad es que nunca sentí el golpe. Había cerrado los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir me encontré sujeta por mi acompañante.

Él hizo un extraño sonido para llamar a su corcel y el équido se acercó rápida y obedientemente, lo tomo por las riendas y con un ágil salto montamos al animal que enseguida se puso en movimiento.

-Vamos Epona, ¡vamos! corre bonita.- lo escuche susurrar de manera firme.

Sentí como galopábamos contra el frio viento mientras el agua todavía caía incesantemente

-"¿Epona?".- sin duda era el nombre que había dicho, ¿pero cómo?, la yegua que yo conocía por aquel nombre tenía un hermoso pelaje color café y crin blanca como la nieve (al igual que la manchita de su frente.)

Abrí los ojos para ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos, la pradera de Hyrule se veía siniestra, terrorífica como si la oscuridad se la hubiera tragado por completo. El sonido de los cascos retumbando contra el suelo y aullar del viento fue lo único que escuche durante un buen rato hasta que un par de trotes más se unieron al nuestro, vire la mirada y vi como otro corcel se acercaba rápidamente.*

No sabía si sentirme nerviosa ante aquella aparición pero cuando alce la mirada mi acompañante se veía bastante sereno.

-¡Necesitas ayuda!- grito la otra figura encapuchada cuando su caballo estuvo a el alcance del nuestro.

-No, ¡estoy bien!- puedo llevarla yo mismo- respondió mi acompañante con una sonrisa.

"¿Llevarla?", de pronto caí en cuenta que la única razón por la que había cabalgado durante todo ese tiempo era porque él me tenía abrazada contra su pecho delante de la montura.

-¿Se dieron cuenta?- pregunto el nuevo extraño

-Si, por desgracia.- hizo una pausa para sujetarme con más fuerza y después continuo.- esos bichos no son tan tontos como creía. De hecho creo que nos pueden estar siguiendo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Plan B

-¿Plan B? ¿Estás seguro?

-Si

-Muy bien.

Terminaron su extraña conversación de la cual yo solo había entendido la mitad o menos que eso. "no te preocupes yo te protegeré" alcance a escuchar que me susurraba en el oído y después perdí completamente la conciencia.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente percatándome de la ausencia de Luz ya que una gruesa tela verde se extendía sobre mi cabeza, atine a mover una de mis brazos y entonces sentí como algo suave se extendía sobre mi cuerpo. Me levante con cierta pereza y observe cautelosamente a mí alrededor.

-¿Una tienda de campaña?- murmure tratando de identificar el lugar, en efecto eso era lo que era. Afuera se escuchaban unos cuantos murmullos, agudice el oído y me percaté de que la mayoría de ellos eran voces masculinas.

Sentí miedo al estar nuevamente en un lugar extraño y desconocido pero entonces escuché su voz en el exterior.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto cautelosamente

-Creo que sigue dormida- le respondió otra voz.

Me levante rápidamente y entonces salí de mi refugio, la fuerte tormenta ya se había marchado y afuera un extraño bosque se extendía sin dejar a la vista otra cosa más que centenares de árboles, cerca había tres hombres, dos de ellos encapuchados y el tercero no era otro más que el que me había sacado del castillo, sus ojos escarlata se llenaron de sorpresa al verme.

-Princesa.- me llamo en un tono que sonaba preocupado.- No debería moverse todavía.- agrego acercándose a donde yo estaba.

Lo mire inquisitivamente haciendo que se detuviera y después intercale miradas entre él y sus acompañantes.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, deberías hablar con ella.- dijo la voz de uno de ellos, sin duda era el que anteriormente nos había alcanzado en la pradera.

Lo mire de reojo y entonces hizo una clara señal a su otro compañero, los dos se alejaron de inmediato perdiéndose entre el bosque y fue hasta entonces que volví a dirigir mi mirada al que se había quedado.

-¿Link?.- pegunte arqueando una ceja todavía en señal de duda.

-Soy yo.- me dijo con calma y al momento sacudió la cabeza ávidamente haciendo que pequeñas luces doradas comenzaran a desprenderse de su cabello.

Lo mire asombrada mientras su rubio cabello comenzaba a delatarlo, nunca había visto algo semejante pero ahora lo comprendía.

-Es una magia de camuflaje.- agrego guiñándome el ojo, su mirada también había recuperado su color original, ese hermoso zafiro que tanto me gustaba.- Perdóname si antes te asuste.- dijo con arrepentimiento.

Entonces me acerque, todavía no podía creer que estuviera ahí frente a mí, había pasado tanto tiempo que no creí volver a verlo, era cierto que últimamente pensaba mucho en él pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que sería él quien fuera a rescatarme. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude ver su mejilla todavía coloreada por el fuerte bofetón que le había acertado.

-Lo siento.- dije un tanto arrepentida llevando mi mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla.- esto es por salvarme.- pronuncie mientras acomodaba su rostro.-¡ y esto!.- dije en un tono un tato rabioso y después otro golpe atronador resonó entre el denso follaje de aquel bosque.- ¡esto es por abandonarme!.- le grite cuando ya lo había golpeado con otra bofetada.

El pobre se quedó totalmente turbado y retrocedió ante mi gesto de amargura.

-¡Como te atreves a aparecerte de ese modo!- le grite. De pronto me sentía ofendida, estaba realmente furiosa.

El me miro con desconcierto pero lo ignore y seguí con mi reclamo

-¡Tres años Link!, ¡tres años! Y no te dignaste a mandar ni una maldita carta, solo desapareciste como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, ¡en qué demonios pensabas! ¿Acaso no creíste que enojaría?¿acaso no pensaste en lo mucho que sufriría?. ¡Eres un tonto egoísta! ¡Cómo pudiste!

Sentía que las lágrimas se me salían del coraje.

-Princesa yo….- dijo tratando de acercarse

-Déjame!- le gruñí apartándome, y una vez lejos de su alcance lo mire inquisitivamente.- me abandonaste.- le reclame entre lágrimas.- pero lo peor fue que me mentiste.

Agacho su mirada y eso fue todo.

* * *

Nuestro sorpresivo encuentro había bastado para dejarme totalmente aturdida, todavía no terminaba de entender que era lo que había pasado en mi reino y ahora ESTO, nuestra primera charla también había sido la última porque después de aquello él no volvió a proferir ni una sola palabra solo se quedó ahí acompañándome y cuando los otros dos volvieron él le susurro unas cuantas palabras al que con anterioridad nos había dejado solos, no supe exactamente de qué se trataba porque estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no distinguir ni los murmullos.

No le hable el resto del día, ni el siguiente ni durante la tarde y la noche de este, me sentía realmente herida cada vez que lo veía, tanto que casi había olvidado la razón por la cual ahora estábamos en ese extraño bosque.

-¿El bosque perdido?- pregunte a uno de mis "salvadores", el tercer encapuchado era bajito y un poco escandaloso, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos se le notaba enseguida la personalidad.

-Si- contesto asertivamente mientras batía un extraño guiso que despedía un olor desconocido, me había sorprendido bastante cuando descubrí que también podía utilizar magia, él joven había hecho de las suyas y con un conjuro rápidamente había armado una simpática hoguera.

Me dio a probar de aquella extraña sopa y para mi sorpresa sabia bastante bien.

-Creí escuchar que de aquí no salía nadie- mencione un tanto nerviosa.

-Así es, bueno casi…. No podemos negar verdades como esas pero en ocasiones la verdad solo es relativa. Si nadie puede salir tampoco nadie se atreve a entrar y por eso es que estamos aquí.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir?- pregunte mientras sorbía la sopa.

-Solo tenemos que seguir a Link.

De pronto se me había hecho un nudo en el estómago al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-A Link?- pregunte con la mirada baja.

-Pues… él sabe moverse en este lugar, ¿Princesa usted lo sabe?, él una vez me contó que de niño vivió con los kokiri y que se hizo amigo de un Skullkid* quien le enseño a escuchar el bosque.

Busque vagamente en mi memoria y entonces encontré el recuerdo de una de tantas conversaciones que habíamos tenido cuando niños.

-Sí, si lo sabía…- pronuncie en voz baja

Lo sabía, ¿pero?, ¿Desde cuándo se me había olvidado?, ahora que lo pensaba solamente recordaba a Link como mi mejor amigo, como mi acompañante de juegos y como mi confidente, había olvidado por completo que él en cierta forma no era como yo, él era un alma libre que gustaba de cabalgar por las mañanas en la pradera, practicar efusivamente el arte de la espada y deleitarse con las estrellas al anochecer.

Estaba sumida totalmente en mis pensamientos cuando él y el otro extraño aparecieron.

-Su tienda de campaña esta lista- me dijo en tono neutro haciendo cierta reverencia pero sin dirigirme la mirada.

Me levante de mi lugar y fui a dormir temprano esa noche, dentro de la casa de campaña había una rustica almohada y una cobija tejida a mano. Me acosté pensando en que era lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, Impa seguía atrapada en el castillo y yo debería de estar buscando ayuda para salvarla, a ella y a mi reino. El sueño me venció rápidamente y a la mañana siguiente desperté con una lágrima escurridiza en mi mejilla izquierda, había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el que Link se marchaba nuevamente, el sentimiento me oprimió el corazón y de un momento a otro sentí angustia al pensar que podía perderlo de nuevo.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi tienda y en exterior me encontré nuevamente con el encapuchado bajito al cual al parecer le agradan las labores culinarias pues se encontraba preparando efusivamente el desayuno mientras tarareaba una melodía que para mí era bastante conocida.

-Buenos días majestad- saludo cordialmente cuando me vio acercarme.

-Buenos días- dije un tanto distraída mientras inspecciona nuestro pequeño campamento con la mirada, el otro encapuchado se encontraba escribiendo una especie de mensaje sobre un tronco cercano, me quede mirándolo unos instantes y después él se viro hacia mí.

-Él no se encuentra- dijo sin que siquiera yo le preguntara algo y me pareció ver una extraña sonrisa dibujada por debajo de su capucha.

-¿Qué?- murmure con algo de sorpresa.

-Link no se encuentra, ¿es a él a quien está buscando?¿cierto? Lamento darle esta noticia majestad- dijo en tono de disculpa- Pero él se marchó desde muy temprano.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?- pregunte mientras mi mente se revolvía en los recuerdos de mi último sueño.

-¿Quién sabe?, no nos dijo nada- me contesto el otro ofreciéndome un tazón con verduras extrañas.

Negué con la cabeza, no era propio de mí rechazar la amable invitación de otros pero en ese instante lo último que deseaba era comida.

-¿Y va a volver?- esta vez mi voz había sonado con ansiedad

El joven retiro su tazón y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creo- hablo finalmente él que hasta entonces había estado escribiendo.

-Él se veía bastante raro- murmuro su compañero volviendo a sus labores culinarias- no sabría explicarlo pero hace años que no le veía con esa mirada, no sé qué fue lo que paso pero esta así desde antier en la noche.

Antier en la noche le había gritado de mala manera y desde entonces apenas si nos dirigíamos la mirada.

-Pero no se preocupe- añadió el joven con el escrito en mano, chiflo como lo había hecho Link aquella noche de tormenta pero en lugar de un corcel apareció un halcón de plumaje oscuro y pecho moteado, el animal se posó sobre su hombro y el encapuchado ato la nota a su pata y después este se hecho a volar- Link nos dejó un mapa con indicaciones, dijo algo así como _ si se llega a presentar la ocasión úsenlo _ la verdad al inicio no sabía a qué se refería pero por lo que veo vamos a tener que irnos sin él.

-irnos sin él- dije casi exclamando

-Nos marcharemos de este sitio al medio día, no hay remedio si él no vuelve.

De repente el corazón se me oprimió de nuevo ¿acaso me había abandonado nuevamente?, no podía creerlo, me aleje de aquellos dos que para mí todavía eran extraños y me senté lejos de ellos en un tronco caído, el tiempo paso de manera implacable y él no volvía, por primera vez en varias horas me vire hacia el campamento y observe como mis acompañantes empacaban todo preparándose a marcharse.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado con ellos- me dije a mi misma en voz baja y mientras estaban distraídos me interne en el bosque de manera fugitiva.

Camine durante largas horas sin pensar en otra cosa que no fueran mis acciones pasadas.

-¡Que estupidez!- me gruñía a mí misma al recordar la fuerte bofetada que le había acertado _Dos veces._

Me sentía realmente mal, ahora que se me había bajado el coraje no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa, **Link**, había vuelto para salvarme y yo lo había tratado con desprecio, no se lo merecía, había sido mala y cruel con él y ahora se había ido.

-¿Cómo no iba a marcharse?, soy una tonta- pronuncie y nuevamente me eche a llorar bajo el tenue rojizo del atardecer que se filtraba de manera casi desapercibida en el bosque. –Nunca pensé que cuando volviéramos a vernos ocurriría esto, me había imaginado tantas veces ese momento que creí que cuando ocurriera simplemente correría a abrazarlo y a decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, ¿Por qué tenía que golpearlo?, ¿Por qué tenía que decirle cosas tan hirientes?, **"¿Porque no pude ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos?"**

Mi voz se perdió entre el denso bosque y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había oscurecido.

* * *

-¿En que estaba pensado!- me recrimine a mí misma después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar la salida o el camino de regreso.

El bosque se veía realmente aterrador por la noche y a cada paso que daba sentía como extrañas presencias se acercaban. De pronto sentía que cada cosa ahí cobraba vida y que de manera siniestra se burlaba de mi angustia.

Un aullido aterrador resonó a la distancia y después extraños murmullos infestaron el lugar, eran extrañas voces que proferían amenazas en una lengua inteligible, de pronto me pareció ver cientos de ojos rojos en las copas de los árboles, corrí desesperadamente pero de pronto una densa neblina había cubierto todos aquellos posibles caminos que podía tomar.

Me detuve y nuevamente cientos de ojos rojos me rodearon, emitían un leve chillido y entonces me di cuanta demasiado tarde.

-¡Keeses!- grite cuando una colonia entera de ellos se abalanzo sobre mi cabeza.

Era lo único que me faltaba, ¡estar perdida y de lleno rodeada de monstruos!, corrí sin rumbo fijo tratando de quitármelos de encima y cuando menos imagine había llegado a una zona pantanosa, el lugar se extendía a forma de claro y la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente como para que aquellas criaturas dejaran de seguirme.

El último keese en marcharse me miro con ojos burlescos como si algo en aquel sitio no estuviera del todo bien.

-Ay Impa!, Perdóname, soy una tonta- murmure al borde del cansancio, de ser más inteligente no hubiera corrido y en lugar de eso hubiera utilizado mi magia, pero no podía pensar bien, habían pasado tantas cosas y en tan corto tiempo que mi mente funcionaba de manera raída.

Me temblaban las piernas de tanto correr y sin darme cuenta de un momento a otro me encontraba arrodillada en el húmedo suelo, mire hacia el cielo esa noche había luna llena lo cual me daba un mal presentimiento porque el aullido que había escuchado antes era audible nuevamente. Me levante tambaleantemente era obvio que desde hace un buen rato se me habían acabado las fuerzas, escuche unos ligeros pasos y cuando volví mi mirada hacia el frente ahí se encontraba un wolfo color negro.

El canido estaba parado como esperando a que yo me moviera, pero no lo hice porque tal vez eso hubiera resultado en un intento fatal de huida. Entonces gruño severamente con enfado y emitió un aullido profundo, pronto el pequeño claro se llenó de sombras que bajo la neblina me parecieron extraños fantasmas en busca de alguna que otra alma perdida.

Avanzaron lentamente y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca me percate con alivio de que solo se trataba de más wolfos, de ser aquello que me temía hubiera sido horrible terminar como Stalfo vagando por la eternidad en las entrañas de aquel horrible lugar.

El wolfo negro se puso al frente de la manada y a esa distancia pude observar como una cicatriz atravesaba completamente su pecho, seguramente en algún punto de su vida se había encontrado con algún adversario formidable.

-¡hay diosas!- murmure de manera afligida sintiendo como me temblaban las piernas.

Mis predadores se acercaban cada vez más y más y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada no en las condiciones en las que estaba, rece firmemente para mis adentros rogando a las protectoras de Hyrule que me brindaran un poco de fuerza. Lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado todo, mi reino e Impa jamás volverían a ver la libertad y todo por un capricho de mi tonto corazón, por unos sentimientos ajenos a la verdad que solo habían salido a flote porque mi debilidad así lo había permitido. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada y entre la oscuridad vislumbre nuevamente la tristeza reflejada su rostro.

-Link- susurre mientras una lágrima se me escapaba.

Escuche como los wolfos apresuraban el paso y se gruñían entre ellos para indicar quien daría el primer golpe. Y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido entre la multitud de sonidos se escuchó uno que no concordaba, era una especie de alarido chillante como si alguno de ellos hubiera sido herido

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA PONERLE UNA PATA ENCIMA!, ¡SI LA TOCAN LOS MATO A TODOS!

Escuche como una voz le gruñía a la manada, abrí instintivamente mis ojos y no podía creer lo que estos me mostraban, ERA LINK, estaba ahí parado haciéndoles frente. Mi amigo los reto de manera amenazante y varias bestias se le abalanzaron encima, sentí como el corazón se me paralizaba pero en pocos segundos me sentía como una tonta, sus ágiles movimientos no tenían comparación alguna con los de las bestias.

-"Hay ocasiones en las que se me olvida que eres más fuerte que todos los guardias juntos de mi reino"- ciertamente lo había olvidado, aunque ahora que lo pienso siempre había sido así, no sabía porque, pero cuando se trataba de él me preocupaba de sobremanera.

El wolfo negro se le dejo ir encima y él lo pateo como si se tratara de cualquier perro sarnoso, el animal le dedico una profunda mirada y después de analizarlo un poco retrocedió como si de pronto hubiera sentido un profundo miedo.

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?- dijo Link de manera amenazante señalando con su espada la cicatriz que portaba en su pecho.

El wolfo profirió un sonido lastimero y después salió corriendo internándose en lo profundo del bosque, el resto de manada se quedó pasmada y después de unos segundos no lo pensaron y desaparecieron siguiendo los pasos de su líder.

Link suspiro al ver como de un momento a otro todos habían desaparecido sin mayores dificultades.

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto- escuche que me decía con voz casi quebrada. –Princesa me asustaste mucho.- y eso último había sonado casi como un susurro.

Me miro de reojo pero no se movió de su lugar, solo se quedó ahí parado dándome la espalda con la mirada perdida en la dirección en la que los wolfos se habían marchado.

-Link.- lo llame de forma suplicante de manera que se vio obligado virar y enfrentarse a mi mirada y cuando lo hizo corrí a sus brazos para colgarme de su cuello. Lo abrase como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo estruje tanto que en cierto momento lo escuche quejarse.

-Me estas ahorcando- murmuro.

-Ya… ya se- dije disminuyendo mi fuerza.- perdóname.

-No hay problema.- me dijo de manera cálida.- a veces a todos se nos pasa, pero estoy bien. Viste como salieron corriendo con la cola entre las patas, de seguro que la próxima vez se la piensan si se les ocurre atacar a un miembro de la realeza- alardeo de una manera feliz.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que escucha su voz como realmente debía ser, ya casi se me había olvidado lo que significaba ser realmente feliz.

-Eso no….- le replique abrazando su cabeza mientras revolvía sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Qué?

-Eso no era a lo que me refería, perdóname, por todo lo de antes, por haberte dicho cosas tan horribles y que en realidad no siento, no sé porque lo hice, ahora ni siquiera viene al caso.

Me separe un poco de su lado y pude observar como él me miraba de forma dubitativa.

-Pero es cierto.- pronuncio finalmente agachando la mirada, su tono de tristeza había vuelto de manera inesperada.- si te abandone, si soy un egoísta, yo soy quien debe disculparse.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, no sé porque pero en ese instante solo quería confortarlo aunque hubiera sido yo quien había causado su tristeza.

-Ya, ya no importa, luego me cuentas.- le dije pero él desvió su mirada, como si le hubiera propuesto algo de lo que él no quería hablar.- Cuando quieras… claro esta.- termine mi frase y entonces una pequeña sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Gracias.

-Considéralo un regalo por haberme salvado.

-Pero te salve dos veces.- me reclamo de manera juguetona, después hizo una pausa y se movió inquietamente como si tratara de decirme algo, finalmente después de unos segundos acertó a decirlo.- creo que me merezco otro regalo.

-Bueno, sí. Tienes razón, cierra los ojos.- le indique y él lo hizo obedientemente.

Entonces le di un beso en la mejilla y me reí cuando el abrió los ojos de manera desconcertada, era muy lindo ver como de repente se había puesto rojo como tomate.

-Y ahora tú regalo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto más confundido que de costumbre.- Pero creí que…-

Puse un dedo en sus labios y lo hice callar, él me miro un buen rato y finalmente yo proseguí.

-Vas a tener que cuidarme de ahora en adelante, ¿¡que honor hay más grande que ese!?.

-¡Mira nada más!- advirtió después de que me separe de él y comencé a caminar, me reí discretamente ante su comentario.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿No quieres?

Carraspeo de manera sonora y entonces me vire para mirarlo sintiendo algo extraño, todo el tiempo había estado dando las cosas por hecho pero… ¿Y si de verdad él no quería?, cierta angustia invadió mi pecho y eso provoco que mis ojos lo buscaran con ansias. Cuando lo encontré estaba parado justo detrás de mí con una sonrisa en los labios, me miro profundamente y después se arrodillo haciendo reverencia al tiempo que me tomaba la mano.

-Mi corazón y mi lealtad siempre te pertenecen- proclamo como noble caballero de antaño.- ¿Cómo no querría?, de verdad que es un honor, es solo que me sorprende que me lo pidas. ** Yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque mi vida no tiene otro motivo.**

**-¿**Siempre?- pregunte tratando de no ser inquisitiva.

-SIEMPRE, aunque no puedas verme, siempre estoy a tu lado.

Se levantó lentamente y entonces un extraño pensamiento se arremolino en mi mente ¿Cómo se había enterado Link que estaba en problemas? Era cierto que había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en el castillo, pero nuestros atacantes habían sido tan discretos que de cierta forma había dudado que alguien fuera de aquella estructura se enterara de lo sucedido.

-Lamento tanto lo que ocurrió en Hyrule, ojala hubiera podido cabalgar más deprisa, no tengo excusa ni perdón alguno por ello.

No entendía a qué se refería hasta que lo descubrí acariciando una de mis muñecas, la marca de los grilletes todavía seguía ahí formado una pulsera color mortecino en mi piel, seguramente esa marca no saldría en un buen rato.

Acaricie suavemente su cabeza y volvimos juntos al campamento, después de un rato comencé a cojear, hasta el momento no me había dado cuanta pero al parecer entre mis locas corredizas me había lastimado seriamente, seguramente la única razón por la que antes no lo había sentido era por la adrenalina.

Link me miro de manera preocupada y después de un rato me detuvo.

-Ya basta- dijo con ternura.- está más que obvio que ese pie no planea ir a ningún lado.

Suspire de manera enfadada, ¿Por qué últimamente tenía que ser tan inútil?, se paró delante mi dándome la espalda y me hizo una señal con ambos brazos, al inicio no supe interpretarla lo cual ocasiono que él se riera.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me obligabas a jugar al caballito?, bueno es más o menos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Sentí una vergüenza enorme, no esperaba que él recordara eso, nuevamente se rió y me volvió a hacer una invitación con los brazos.

-¿Cuál es el problema princesa?

-Hay Link, eres muy ingenuo.- le dije con resignación, - Pero menos mal.

Me miro nuevamente con cara dubitativa, como siempre era lento para entender las cosas eso no había cambiado en nada, le ordene que se volteara y de ese modo pude recoger mi vestido para montarme en su espalda.

Mientras caminábamos,…. Bueno, más bien dicho mientras él caminaba aproveche para preguntarle algunas cosas.

-¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

Me miro de reojo, sabía perfectamente que el tema iba de la mano con aquel que le había prometido no tocar pero si tenía suerte seguro que se animaba y me contaba algo.

-A la mitad.- contesto agachando la cabeza

-¿A la mitad?, Pero Link has estado tres años fuera.

-….., soy un desastre ¿cierto?.

-Más o menos- conteste.

-De seguro que estas decepcionada.-agrego con tono severamente triste.

-Bueno, no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento era así que no puedo decirlo- le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza cerca de la suya, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero de cierta forma parecía feliz ante mi gesto.

De alguna forma sus palabras se habían quedado rondando en mi mente "decepcionada", ¿A caso eso tenía algo que ver con su larga ausencia?, por las dudas decidí no seguir insistiendo y le cambie el tema.

-Link

-Dime

-¿Cómo escuchas el bosque?

-Con el corazón.

-¿El corazón?

-El bosque canta con su alma, cierra tus ojos.

Obedecí sin vacilar.

-Despeja tu mente, ¿Puedes escucharlo?- pregunto

-La verdad no escucho nada.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?

-mmm, no realmente

-¿Puedes verlo?

-Pero si tengo los ojos cerrados Link- le refute pero él solo se reía y finalmente deje de intentarlo.

-¿Quieres saber mi secreto?

-Pues sí,… ¿si quieres compartirlo?

-Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos, solo se puede ver bien con el corazón*, y lo mismo pasa con tus otros sentidos. Escucha más allá del ruido etéreo y siente por encima de aquello que solo es efímero en este mundo.

-Eso suena muy profundo.

-Vuelve a intentarlo

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente, despeje mi mente, los sonidos superficiales del bosque desaparecieron y tal como él lo había dicho pude escuchar una melodía que era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había oído, era una melodía muy agradable y de un momento a otro sentí somnolencia así que me abrase al cuello de mi compañero.

Abrí los ojos y note que él sonreía,

- Recuerda, si alguna vez te desorientas en el bosque perdido solo escucha su canción, te guiara directamente a la salida. Tarde bastante tiempo en aprender cómo se hacía, pero sabía que si ponías atención tú lo lograrías de inmediato.

-¿Porque estabas tan seguro?- le dije casi entre bostezos.

-Tienes una poderosa magia durmiendo en tu interior.

-Suenas como Impa

-jeje, que miedo

-Si- le conteste más dormida que nada- Link… ¿Por qué….me, dejaste con esos extraños?

-Princesa ellos no son extraños, ellos son…

Pero ya no escuche lo que me decía porque me había quedado profundamente dormida.

**Continuara…**

N.A.: * jeje cuando estaba escribiendo esa escena literalmente tenía en la cabeza uno de los OST´s del Twilight Princess creo que era el del campo de Hyrule pero en la noche xD.

*El Skullkid del manga de Ocarina al que le regalan la máscara xD (solo para que no lo confundan con el de Manjora)

*Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, en su obra maestra El Principito. Mi más grande héroe en la literatura ha sido zorro jajaja, siempre lloro cuando leo esa frase, es épica xD. El resto de la frase es mía, creo que no tenía la mente Lucida en ese instante pero qué más da!

* * *

**Comentarios: estaba corrigiendo esto y me dije ¡Dios pero en que pensabas!, la verdad es que ahora que lo recuerdo este capítulo lo hice seguido del anterior así que prácticamente lo estaba escribiendo por ahí cerca de la 1 de la mañana jajaja ¿de dónde salió tanta cosa rara? Pues quien sabe seguramente ya estaba más del lado de inconsciente, especialmente la última parte de verdad que quedo algo profunda. Les ha pasado que alguna vez dicen o escriben algo con lo que después se quedan con cara de WTF ¿de dónde carajos saque eso? Jajaja.**

**En el siguiente episodio comienzo con una dinámica un tanto curiosa acerca de los recuerdos de Zelda, pero bueno eso lo explico en el siguiente capítulo. :)**

**P.D.: perdón por subir el capitulo a estas horas, el fanfiction m estaba tirando un buen de errores TT_TT**


	3. Los Caballeros de Hyrule

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Como siempre antes que nada me doy el lujo de recordar lo siguiente:

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, ** están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *** **en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "_**cursiva y con comillas". **__Los recuerdos siempre estarán en cursiva y pueden aparecen en cualquier punto del texto sin previo aviso._

**Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Los Caballeros de Hyrule**

_-¡Los Caballeros de Hyrule!- brame de forma sorprendida._

_Impa asintió con la mirada, Link los miro discretamente estando a mi lado. Los tres nos habíamos quedado espiando detrás de la puerta de la gran sala del trono._

_Adentro mi padre conversaba de manera alegre, uno de ellos llevaba una capucha blanca y había permanecido inclinado durante todo el tiempo a modo de respeto._

_Después se levantó y se despidieron haciendo reverencia. Impa, Link y yo nos apartamos disimuladamente de la puerta y cuando salieron la mirada del encapuchado y la de mi amigo parecieron cruzarse en un instante._

_Link siguió mirando perplejo hasta mucho después cuando dieron vuelta por uno de los pasillos. Emprendió carrera y salió corriendo tras de ellos._

_-¿Link?...¿A dónde va Impa?_

_Ella también había perdido su mirada en la dirección en la cual se habían marchado._

_-No lo sé… tal vez… debe tener curiosidad por Sir Raven._

_Parpadee un poco y no le tome importancia no sabía que haberlo dejado ir en esos momentos cambiaria nuestros destinos para siempre…._

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Desperté al sentir la tenue luz sobre mis ojos, había dormido más de lo normal y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas como en aquella ocasión en la que me había emborrachado accidentalmente en una de las reuniones que solía organizar mi padre, y todo por culpa de Impa, si… me había dado el vaso equivocado y todo por estar jugueteando con uno de los sirvientes del castillo diciéndole no sé qué cosas complicadas de política que al caso ni siquiera importaban. En aquel entonces solo tenía trece años y el alcohol me había matado al primer sorbo, el recuerdo de ese asqueroso sabor amargo sigue en mi memoria, como quisiera olvidarlo porque al día siguiente cierta niñera me conto que después de eso hice un gran ridículo en aquella fiesta, meter la pata sí que era mi especialidad desde entonces, ¿y ahora que lo pienso?,¿Por qué rayos estaba recordando eso?, estoy segura de que no era simplemente porque la cabeza me daba vueltas como posesa. Me levante ligeramente de la cama en la que me encontraba y por alguna extraña razón en mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar que algo de ello tenía que ver con Link.

-En fin- suspire resignada al no poder entenderlo, mire atentamente a mi alrededor, ya no me encontraba en el denso bosque sino en una cómoda habitación. ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí?, lo último que recordaba era a Link y a mi tratando de volver al campamento.

Un fuerte rugido espanto mis pensamientos y entonces asimile el hecho que no había comido bocado desde el día anterior, mi estómago me reclamaba con vehemencia y recordé al bajito encapuchado ofreciéndome su extraña sopa.

-Lo que daría por tener algo así en estos momentos- refunfuñe de manera enojada sintiendo mi torpeza. Me incorpore totalmente y mire con más detenimiento el lugar en el que ahora me encontraba.

La habitación era pequeña y estaba decorada rústicamente, algunos adornos eran extraños pero definitivamente tenían el aspecto característico de los artesanos de Hyrule, posiblemente todavía me encontraba en alguna región del reino aunque de seguro se trataba de alguna bastante apartada de la capital.

Escuche el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban y después alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Link?- pregunte. Era la única persona a la que realmente deseaba ver ya que no me sentía muy cómoda estando entre sus extraños amigos.

-Sí, soy yo princesa, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

Entro a la habitación con cautela y al verme levantada recobro su compostura.

-¿En dónde has estado?, otra vez me dejaste abandonada. – Le reclame fingidamente.

-Princesa, estaba en la planta de abajo, por favor no exageré o comenzare a sentirme realmente mal.

Lo mire con dulzura y lo invite a acercarse, cuando estuvo a mi lado me tomo de una mano y me invito a desayunar, yo asentí con gran animo pues no deseaba que mi estómago me siguiera recordando mis torpes acciones.

Fuera del cuarto se extendía un pasillo y una escalera y más allá de ellos se encontraba una pequeña estancia y a su lado una pequeña cocina, a pesar de todo era un lugar confortable no como las grandes y majestuosas estancias del castillo pero al fin y al cabo confortable.

-¡Por fin podré quitarme esta cosa de encima!- escuche que alguien exclamaba.

El encapuchado bajito y su compañero estaban parados en medio de la estancia, una de las puertas que daba al exterior estaba abierta lo cual me indicaba que acababan de llegar a este sitio. El joven bajito miro a Link y bajo su capucha se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-Ya me estaba hartando, ¡Raven!, ¿Por qué link si puede quitarse el camuflaje?- gruño al tiempo que se deshacía de su misterioso atuendo.

Finalmente después de varios días pude verlo como realmente era, bajo la gruesa tela se había estado escondiendo un adolescente de cabello café rojizo y ojos esmeralda. Lo mire atentamente durante un rato y descubrí que en su ojo izquierdo llevaba una enorme cicatriz, posiblemente la marca de algún monstruo, estaba coloreada de un tenue rosa lo cual me indicaba que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se la habían hecho.

-Lo siento Ralph- añadió Link en tono de disculpa – Pero era necesario.

-Si se hubiera quedado con eso la princesa Zelda nunca le hubiera creído- respondió finalmente el encapuchado que quedaba.

Después simplemente salió de la estancia por la puerta que seguía abierta. Link, el joven llamado Ralph y yo nos intercambiamos miradas de manera incierta.

-Discúlpalo princesa- me hablo Link. –él no suele ser así.

-Las cosas no han estado saliendo como esperábamos- pronuncio Ralph al tiempo que Link lo miraba de reojo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un buen rato y finalmente Ralph fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Esta mañana volvió Horus- dijo contestando a la insistente mirada de mi amigo.

Link se quedó pensativo como si quisiera formular una nueva pregunta, Ralph negó con la cabeza y antes de que Link decidiera otra cosa el pelirrojo se marchó a la pequeña cocina.

-Prepararé un poco de Té.

-Está bien.- Pronuncio Link con desgana. –Que no se te olvide eso.

¿"Eso"?. Ralph lo miro con ojos casi asesinos y Link se echó a reír por lo bajo.

-Estás loco.- pronuncio en voz baja.

-Entonces dámelo.- le dijo inquisitivamente mientras se acercaba y le extendía la mano.

Ralph suspiro y después metió una mano a sus ropajes y saco un pequeño objeto que parecía una especie de bolsa. Los atavíos del joven eran muy singulares, azules con decoraciones violáceas y un cinturón verde con una gran hebilla al centro. Palmeo dos veces las manos y después de un **PUff **hizo aparecer un curiosa capa de un azul más fuerte que el de sus otras prendas, ésta tenia decoraciones color mostaza, la sacudió un par de veces para extenderla y después se la coloco en los hombros asegurándola con un curioso broche color rubí.

-Ejemp.- carraspeo Link todavía con la mano extendida.

Ralph rodo los ojos y nuevamente busco algo entre sus vestimentas, esta vez el curioso objeto salió de su capa. Era una especie de pequeño saco aunque a simple vista no se podía ver o saber su contenido.

-Y también mi gorro.- añadió inquisitivamente una vez que tuvo el objeto en las manos, Ralph volvió a rodar los ojos, metió nuevamente la mano en su capa y saco de ahí el singular gorro verde con el que había visto a mi amigo casi toda su vida.

-Esta horrible. Ya te lo dije, me da grima nada más de verlo.

Me reí por lo bajo ante el comentario, en cierta forma era cierto estaba todo roto y deshilachado, no entendía como era que había podido terminar así pero seguramente Link no lo había soltado ni para entrenar.

-Que importa.- dijo mi joven amigo colocándolo en su cabeza.- me siento un poco desnudo si no lo traigo puesto, además el tuyo no es mejor.- al tiempo se deshizo de su oscura capa y dejo ver sus ropajes verdes que también estaban un poco descompuestos.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo mientras sacaba otro gorro de su capa, una capa que de seguro estaba hechizada con magia pues de otra forma no me explicaba el hecho de que le cupieran tantos objetos. – este si tiene clase y elegancia.- refunfuño alardeando mientras se ponía el curioso gorro azul con una banda que hacia juego con las decoraciones de su capa.

Me reí un poco al verlo, era puntiagudo y algo pomposo, pero su portador se veía orgulloso de él así que mejor no dije nada. Finalmente se marchó a la cocina y después de un rato volvió con tres tazas de té las cuales coloco en una pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de aquel rustico recinto, entre tanto link busco un pequeño recipiente y también lo llevo hasta la mesa, no sabía ni para qué pero él parecía un tanto feliz mientras que Ralph lo miraba con cara inquisitiva.

-Aquí tiene alteza- me dijo el pelirrojo amablemente acercándome una de las tazas.

-Gracias.- conteste, mientras lo miraba tomar asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Link se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a desenvolver aquel extraño saquillo, probé el té, era agradable, sabroso y con buen cuerpo, no cabía duda que las habilidades de Ralph eran extraordinarias pues pocas personas sabían preparar una infusión de esa manera, ladee un poco la cabeza y suspire, era un buen té sin duda alguna pero al igual que siempre estaba preparado a la medida de una princesa. "Insípido" pensé y al mismo tiempo recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho "_ agua de hierbas_" había bromeado para con Impa, mi pobre nana seguía atrapada en aquella desagradable torre y eso me llenaba de tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo alteza?, ¿no es de su agrado?- pregunto Ralph un poco nervioso cuando me vio sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Ah.. no, es sabroso.- le conteste tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal.- es solo que es..

-Insípido.- agrego Link como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos y Ralph le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Es así como debe de ser un té, genio- le refuto.

-Si… y está mal.

Me dedico una tierna mirada y después vació el contenido del saco en el recipiente que antes había depositado sobre la mesa, los pequeños cristales rodaron de manera fluida en una bonita cascada.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo con sus bonitos ojos de borrego mientras me acercaba el azúcar.

Adoraba esa mirada, era única y como tenia años sin verla me dejo un poco atontada. Finalmente volví a mirar a Ralph quien parecía bastante sorprendido, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada.

-Que no te de pena- dijo Link lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a Ralph como diciendo "cierra ya de una vez la boca." - No porque seas princesa tiene que gustarte todo lo a que los demás miembros de la realeza. Está bien si tus gustos son únicos.

Lleve mi mano hasta su cabeza y revolví los mechones de pelo que sobresalían de su desgastado gorro.

-Gracias.- le murmuré. – dos cucharadas por favor.

Sonrió y término por acomodarme aquella infusión insípida. Era igual que siempre, aunque desde niña siempre lo había intentado con las sirvientas Impa terminaba por descubrirme y yo por beber aquella agua sin gracia alguna, era Link el que siempre terminaba por escabullirse en la cocina para robarse el azúcar y endulzarme la vida.

Dibuje una sonrisa ante el recuerdo y finalmente termine de beber con placer mientras escuchaba un sonido familiar, era el chillido de una especie de ave, posiblemente del halcón que portaba el otro encapuchado. Link se puso algo nervioso y su mirada se perdió a través de la puerta.

-Dijiste que Horus había vuelto.

-Si pero, Raven lo ha hecho ir y venir desde entonces.

Link puso mala cara, ambos se miraron y al igual que la última vez decidieron simplemente con la mirada, tal vez era hora de aclarar ciertos puntos.

-Princesa.- murmuro mi rubio amigo y sin que Ralph se percatara me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa lo cual me indico que lo que estaba por venir de seguro era importante.

El ambiente se puso muy serio y el pelirrojo dejo su lugar para darnos las espalda.

-Hemos perdido al Oráculo de las Eras- soltó finalmente en tono amargo.

-¡Que!- exclame levantándome súbitamente, por suerte Link me tenía sujeta y eso evito me cayera hacia atrás.

-Secuestraron a Nayru.- profirió con rabia en la voz.

-Fue casi al mismo tiempo que atacaron el castillo- añadió link haciéndome sentar de nuevo.

-Y no solo eso…

-¿Qué decía el mensaje que trajo Horus ayer?- pregunto link con ansias, de seguro no lo sabía porque se la había pasado buscándome en el bosque.

-Atacaron el Templo de las estaciones, la señorita Din también está desaparecida, esos desgraciados se aprovecharon que la orden de los caballeros está en caos buscando al otro oráculo y además como nosotros vinimos a rescatar a la Princesa Zelda les fue fácil escabullirse hasta el centro de Holodrum.

Link finalmente me soltó y mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Debimos de haberlo previsto- gruño de manera instantánea.

-Aunque si hubiéramos esperado más no hubieras podido sacar a la princesa del castillo.- añadió Ralph en tono de resignación.

-También la vi, cuando veníamos hacia acá- dijo con zozobra.

-¿Qué cosa pregunte?

-Los monstruos han levantado una barrera mágica alrededor del castillo de Hyrule, está más que evidente que los invasores tienen a un poderoso hechicero de su lado.

-Aunque al inicio no nos hayan visto venir gracias al camuflaje.- inquirió el pelirrojo

-El camuflaje- susurre mientras recordaba cómo me habían sorprendido aquellos ojos escarlata.

-Y también porque llegamos antes de lo previsto, eso los desoriento de sobremanera.- aclaro Link

-Pero ya no tendremos ventajas, ahora sí que se han armado hasta los dientes.

-¿Cómo vamos a sacar a Impa?- pregunte con tristeza jalando la manga de link.

-Todavía no sé, perdóname… con las prisas solo he pensado un plan A y B.

- Y ya usamos ambos- gruño Ralph.

-Pero no te preocupes, la salvaremos.- añadió tratando de calmarme.- vamos- me dijo haciéndome una invitación al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

Asentí y lo seguí sin objeción. Salimos por la misma puerta que su compañero encapuchado, afuera se extendía un gran prado que abarcaba tal vez unos diez metros y más allá se podía vislumbrar el bosque.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunte al desconocer el lugar.

-En las afueras del pueblo Kokiri.- contesto Link. – esta cabaña la construí hace años porque no podía permanecer durante largos periodos dentro del pueblo, después de todo soy un Hylian y aunque el gran árbol Deku tenía consideraciones conmigo no es correcto que infrinja demasiado las leyes. Desde aquí podía visitar a mis amigos y quedarme cerca de ellos por algunos días.

-Valla.- añadí con asombro mirando la cabaña- Pues está muy bien hecha- le dije con algo de incredulidad.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Pues no lo sé, tal vez no lo creí necesario.

-Ahora sé en donde te perdías días y días, ¿Y de verdad la construiste tú?

-¿No me cree princesa?- pregunto decepcionado. – Es habilidad Kokiri, no importa si no soy uno de ellos pero crecí con todas sus enseñanzas.

-Bueno si- le dije todavía incrédula y me encogí de hombros.

-Ejemp- carraspeo Ralph cortando nuestra agradable conversación.

Ambos lo miramos y él nos señaló a cierto individuo, el último encapuchado se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros con la mano estirada y el halcón posado en esta. Parecía que iba a echar vuelo en cualquier instante pero Link hizo un curioso chasqueo con la boca y el ave abandono al encapuchado para pararse en el hombro de mi amigo.

-Tranquilo Raven- dijo Ralph mientras daba la vuelta a la cabaña y desaparecía detrás de esta

Link acaricio el pecho del halcón, el pobre animalito parecía exhausto y entonces recordé las palabras del pelirrojo _"Raven lo ha hecho ir y venir desde entonces_".

El encapuchado estiro la mano con un gesto de disgusto y Link negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a destartalar a mi mascota, ya es suficiente.

-Esto es más importante- le dijo con autoridad.

Link se crispo un poco al oír su voz pero se mantuvo firme, su compañero llamo al ave pero esta miro a Link antes de obedecer y al ver la negación en los ojos de su dueño simplemente se quedó ahí posada.

El encapuchado respiro profundamente.

-Perdóname maestro- dijo Link agachando la mirada.

"**¡MAESTRO!", **sus palabras me dejaron un tanto atónita, no esperaba que aquel personaje tuviera tal importancia.

Respiro nuevamente y entonces también se disculpó. Se viro para vernos de frente y al darse cuenta de mi presencia se inclinó para saludarme.

-Perdóneme majestad- me dijo arrodillado- mi falta de tacto en los últimos días me ha impedido presentarme adecuadamente.

Algo en todo aquello me parecía demasiado familiar y no puede evitar preguntárselo.

-No se preocupe, desde hace unos días he querido preguntarle… es que, no sé si es mi imaginación pero ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-Así es- contesto sin levantarse. – hace muchos años, y en aquel entonces solo tuve la oportunidad de hacer lo que esta vez no. Presentarme.

Se levantó lentamente y se deshizo de aquella capucha que había ocultado su identidad, bajo la gruesa tela pude ver una condecoración dorada, un broche muy especial que solo se les permitía portar a ciertas personas.

-Yo, soy Sir Raven, Caballero de Hyrule y leal servidor de la familia real.

Lo mire atónita y casi boquiabierta. Hylian, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Era.. era… igualito a Link.

-Ejemp..- carraspeo mi amigo al ver como intercalaba miradas entre él y su maestro.

El maestro caballero sonrió y después de una reverencia se dirigió a su alumno.

-Toma.- Le dijo entregándole un papelito como los que solía amarrar a las patas del halcón.

Link lo leyó y después de levantar una ceja se quedó pensativo por mucho rato.

-Hay que reagruparnos- profirió finalmente.

Sir Raven no dijo nada en un buen rato pero cuando por fin lo hizo solo profirió una pregunta.

-¿Holodrum?

Link asintió. –Mugetsu viene a nuestro encuentro, eso solo significa que el escuadrón que fue a buscar a Nayru también ha vuelto, lo que me temo es que con malas noticias.

-Pero el oráculo de las estaciones también está desaparecido.

-Lo sé. Pero no sabemos si también la secuestraron, además entre más lejos del castillo la princesa estará más segura, nadie busca en los lugares obvios.

-Bien pensado- dijo una nueva voz interrumpiendo.

Cuando me vire ví a Ralph acercarse con tres corceles. Link acaricio a uno de ellos al que era negro como la noche, otro se quedó con Ralph y al tercero le dieron rienda suelta aunque en lugar de salir corriendo simplemente fue al encuentro de Sir Raven.

-**Uestram*- **Susurro mi amigo suavemente y al instante cientos de lucecitas brillantes se desprendieron de los corceles y las ropas de Ralph y Sir Raven.

Nuevamente mire con asombro aquella magia y bajo la oscura noche me encontré con Epona, la yegua relincho ávidamente y después me dio una caricia con el hocico.

-Increíble.- susurre acariciándole la crin. -¿pero porque solo tú y ella cambian de color?

Raven se encogió de hombros y Ralph mascullo algo así como "la rareza le es innata".

-Nos dirigiéremos a Holodrum, y en el camino tal vez alguien te explique eso.

Asentí. El volvió a la cabaña y una vez que guardo y cerró aquella construcción montamos y nos despedimos de aquel lugar. Cabalgamos ligeramente, es decir en comparación a como lo habíamos hecho la noche que huimos del castillo.

-Holodrum- susurre mientras me abrazaba a la espalda de Link. –"La ciudad del gran Templo de las Estaciones y resguardo del oráculo elegido por la diosa del Poder".

El camino seria largo y peligroso, no sabía cuándo volvería a Hyrule. Epona subió ágilmente por una colina y después se viro hacia atrás. Desde ese lugar a la lejanía podía verse mi castillo, era tal y como Link había dicho una gigantesca barrera mágica de color ámbar lo rodeaba.*

-Pueden buscar todo lo que quieran.- escuche que mascullaba.- no las van a encontrar. Valor y Sabiduría nos pertenecen.

-Impa, por favor espérame, voy a volver por ti.

-Así será- profirió. – y cuando ese momento llegue vamos a darles una paliza.

Epona relinchó inquietamente y retrocedió alzándose en dos patas, algo en aquel ambiente no estaba bien, el cielo se veía triste y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta nuevamente llovía, los pocos días sin lluvia que la estación solía regalar se habían terminado.

-Una gran oscuridad se ha cernido sobre mi amado país- añadí con zozobra.

-No se preocupe alteza- dijo Sir Raven. – Nosotros los caballeros de Hyrule juramos devolver el reino a su legítima dueña.

Los dos chicos y aquel hombre asintieron al mismo tiempo, desenfundaron sus espadas e hicieron un juramento.

-Lealtad a Hyrule- dijo Link y al tiempo resonaron las hojas metálicas al separase.

Los tres corceles también relincharon como si compartieran aquella emoción con sus amos y antes de marcharnos por tiempo indefinido le di un pequeño adiós a mi tierra, ellos hicieron lo mismo y nos encaminamos hacia lejanas tierras.

* * *

Después algunas horas de viaje desmontamos para caminar un poco. El trasero me dolía horrible a pesar de que me había sentado de lado en la montura.

Link me miro como si quisiera disculparse, no es que le hubiera dicho algo al respecto pero de seguro mi torpe andar me delataba. Me tomo la mano derecha con ternura y ambos trozos de la Trifuerza comenzaron a resonar.

-Hey! eso es peligroso.- dijo aparándose bruscamente. -No deben descubrirnos.

-Lo siento- masculle sin saber lo que había pasado.

-Qué raro- dijo inspeccionando el dorso de su mano.

Raven lo miro de reojo y Ralph puso cara dubitativa para después pronunciar

-¿Hay algo que me estén ocultando?

-Es algo que en una situación normal no deberías de saber- pronuncio Raven.- Solo la familia real y los caballeros de la familia real tienen acceso a esa información. Y claro esta Link, pero el que él lo sepa ha sido más cosa del destino.

-Si claro… ya sé que Link es un aprendiz y yo solo un guardián, pero acabamos de hacer un juramento no crees que tengo derecho entérame.

Raven lo miro de reojo y después dirigió su atención hacia mí. Link bajo la mirada.

-Princesa, Link?- hablo tratando de engullir la pregunta.

-La princesa Zelda es quien debe decidir eso- contesto mi amigo.

Evidentemente se referían a la Trifuerza, solo que Ralph no lo sabía.

-Creo que tiene razón. - dije al fin, después de unos instantes de cavilaciones.- después de todo ahora estamos juntos en esto.

* * *

-¡EL PODER DORADO DE LOS DIOSES!- exclamó y después se fue de espaldas.

Raven y Link lo miraron, intercalaron miradas y después lo dejaron tirado en el suelo.

-Menudo lio- dijo Raven.

-Pues que se le va a hacer- contesto Link.

-No me lo puedo creer- mascullo Ralph tirado desde el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente y con premura inspecciono el dorso de la mano izquierda de Link quitándole el guante. La marca de la Trifuerza yacía dibujada en su piel.

-¡Oye deja eso!- dijo retirándole la mano.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡Por las diosas, es cierto!, es decir…. ¿¡Pero como!? no me sorprende en la Princesa Zelda, ¡Pero Link!

Link puso cara de enfado mientras una pequeña vena se dibujaba en su frente.

-¡Oye!- le refuto todavía en tono un tanto molesto.

-No deberías menospreciarlo- añadió Raven con seriedad. – después de todo ha logrado concluir 8 de las diez grandes pruebas en tan solo 3 años, incluyendo la mía y la de Mugetsu.

-¿Pruebas?- pregunte mientras seguíamos caminando.

Nos habíamos adentrado a una gran zona de árboles de bellotas en la que la luz solar se filtraba con bastante sutileza.

-Eso no es importante- añadió link con nerviosismo casi en cuanto había formulado mi pregunta.

-Es verdad- concluyo Ralph. -después de todo eso ya no importa.

Después Raven lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo realmente malo.

-Qué falta de tacto tienes hombre, tal vez como guardián no lo entiendas pero para nosotros los caballeros es muy importante. No sabes que….

De repente se detuvo y miro seriamente hacia las entrañas de aquello que comenzaba a convertirse en bosque.

Link se puso frente a mí y miro inquietamente en la misma dirección que su compañero.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto Ralph al tiempo que Raven y Link desenfundaban sus armas.

-Son Wolfos- contesto Link secamente.

-Buena habilidad de detección, a esa distancia yo ni siquiera los distingo- agrego Raven con algo de orgullo en su voz.

-No es eso maestro, es solo que… reconocería sus torpes pasos en donde fuera.

-No me gustan los wolfos Link. Dije abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Shhh- chito suavemente.- No tengas miedo, concéntrate.

-La última vez que hice eso paso algo muy extraño.

-Lo sé, la energía del bosque perdido se entrelazo con la tuya y literalmente te desmayaste. Esta vez solo recuerda que también sabes usar magia.

Asentí después de unos instantes, la verdad es que por poco y nuevamente se me olvidaba.

-Pero no te preocupes con suerte no tendrás que usarla- añadió al tiempo que los lobos salían de su escondite.

La manada era mucho mayor que la que había atacado la noche pasada y de hecho me parecía que estos wolfos eran más grandes que los anteriores.

Raven y Ralph se pusieron en guardia, en tanto que Link solo seguía cubriéndome.

-Vengan aquí lindos perritos- los cuco Ralph de mala manera haciendo alarde con la voz.

Uno de los animales pareció burlarse de él y en un dos por tres con ágiles movimientos se posiciono delante del mago. Ralph abrió los ojos como platos y en menos de lo que esperaba el wolfo lo golpeo con su antebrazo y lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡QUE!- gritaron los caballeros al unísono como si el movimiento les hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Otro de los animales se abalanzo sobre Sir Raven pero esta vez no lo tomaron por sorpresa. El wolfo se movía de manera tan rápida que el maestro caballero apenas si podía evadir sus movimientos.

-¿!Qué significa esto!?- gruño Link, -No deberían ser tan fuertes.

Alzo su brazo y al blandir su espada retiro a uno de los animales que venía directo a embestirnos, la bestia chillo al sentir el roce del arma, los demás wolfos nos miraron con cara de odio y aullaron de manera escalofriante.

-¡Cuidado Maestro!, No son normales, pude sentir la energía maligna fluyendo en sus cuerpos.

Sir Raven esquivo ágilmente a la jauría y Ralph se defendió como pudo con uno de sus conjuros mágicos.

-¡Link!.- grito cuando vio que una gran cantidad de ellos nos habían rodeado.

Chasquearon sus enormes hocicos y se acercaron amenazantes, Link los desafío con la mirada y antes de que siguieran acercándose se abalanzo contra ellos, derribo a tres pero eran tan grandes y pesados que de alguna forma termino jadeando.

-¡No te le acerques bestia!- gruño derribando a uno que se me había acercado demasiado.

-Link ¡espera!- le suplique deteniéndolo por el brazo antes de que volviera a abalanzarse hacia la manada.

-"Concéntrate Zelda"- me dije mentalmente, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a mi amigo y menos por mi culpa, así que como pude me puse delante de él para protegerlo. Link me miro atónito.

Levante mi brazo en afán de soltar el conjuro de fuego, pero todo el cuerpo me temblaba si fallaba o me equivocaba esto no acabaría en una simple explosión como había ocurrido con la puerta de mi celda. Esta vez había más cosas en juego y no quería lastimar a mis compañeros.

Me concentre con todas las fuerzas posible y entonces.

**- Spiritu Ardo…..**

Deje la frase incompleta cuando un tremendo rugido hizo eco en el lugar, un rugido poderoso que no provenía de ninguno de nuestros atacantes. Link me abrazo por la espalda y con un rápido movimiento me saco del campo de batalla.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una sombra gigantesca descender del cielo y cuando toco la tierra el semi-bosque retumbo haciendo que miles de bellotas cayeran de los árboles. Los wolfos se quedaron atónitos y yo también, ahí justo en donde minutos antes había estado parada se encontraba un dragón colosal color zafiro.

Los wolfos se dispersaron y la gran bestia rugió de manera estridente, su hocico emanaba una llama de color púrpura mientras sus grandes ojos violáceos no dejaban de mirarnos.

-"Genial y ahora DRAGONES"- pensé para mis adentros mientras veía mi rostro reflejado en los grandes ojos de la bestia- ahora sí que estamos perdidos- masculle mientras abrazaba a mi amigo, si alguna vez habíamos tenido oportunidad con esto se desboronaba todo.

**Continuara...**

N.A.: ***Uestream**: significa despéjate y simplemente sirve para liberar hechizos.

* xD esto muy del estilo Twilight Princess.

**Respecto a los recuerdos al inicio de los capítulos.**

A partir de aquí comienzo con una dinámica un poco singular, la verdad se me ocurrió a partir de cap 4 y pensé que sería buena idea ponerla en práctica en todo lo que restaba.

Al inicio de los capítulos voy a comenzar la narrativa con un recuerdo de Zelda, puede ser un recuerdo lejano como el que se presenta en este capítulo o uno que este derivado de capítulos anteriores, la dinámica para esto es aleatoria por lo que los recuerdos no tienen un orden cronológico especifico pero si **significativo** para el capítulo en el que se presentan.

Es una forma práctica de enmarcar un poco el pasado de Zelda sin la necesidad de hacer enormes Flash backs que llevarían demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**Comentarios del capítulo y del Fic en general :) **

Bueno creo que con este capítulo abrimos un poco más el panorama, jeje como ya se dieron cuenta este Fic es una mezcla de los mangas y juegos de **Ocarina of Time** y de las sagas **Oracle **(tanto la Seasons como la Ages)

Para los que no conozcan** a Sir Raven**, bueno pues es un personaje que solo aparece en el manga de Oracle Ages, la verdad es que este fic se me ocurrió directamente después de leer ese manga y además porque desde que leí el de Four Swords me quede con ganas de hacer algo que involucrara a los caballeros de Hyrule.

Así que bueno nos vamos directo a Holodrum (y también a Labrynna) jajaja aunque de una vez les advierto que como nunca termine el juego la geografía de ese lugar me ha quedado completamente manca y es que acabo de descubrir que por desgracia no puedo bailar ni en la vida real ni tampoco en los juegos TT-TT (supongo que quienes ya lo jugaron me entienden, porque hay que bailar para conseguir el bumerang y otros objetos indispensables en la aventura) xD .


	4. Las Leyendas son simplemente eso…Leyenda

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Como siempre antes que nada me doy el lujo de recordar lo siguiente:

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, ** están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *** **en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "_**cursiva y con comillas". **__Los recuerdos siempre estarán en cursiva y pueden aparecen en cualquier punto del texto sin previo aviso._

**Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 4: Las Leyendas son simplemente eso…Leyenda**

_-Dragón: una antigua y primigenia raza del mundo, su morfología se asemeja a la de un gran reptil alado, es capaz de lanzar fuego por el hocico y arrasar con grandes montañas solo blandiendo sus extremidades. El Dragón es una creatura poseedora de gran sabiduría siendo dueña de raciocinio propio e inteligencia inigualable. En la antigüedad los dragones eran venerados como deidades, se cuenta que tres dragones fueron elegidos por las Diosas de oro para hacer su mandato en los primeros años de la tierra._

_Di vuelta a la página y continúe leyendo._

_-Antiguamente los dragones y las personas solían convivir armónicamente, pero cierto día eso llego a su fin, las personas le declararon la guerra a los dragones, y sin más, se desato una Lucha que duro incontables años y culmino en la destrucción de aquella magnifica especie. Cuenta cierta leyenda que un majestuoso ejemplar se enfrentó con un Caballero de Hyrule y que con solemne voz profirió:_

_Ustedes hylianos alguna vez nos veneraron_

_como dioses y ahora se revelan en nuestra contra,_

_seguramente el mundo debe estar llegando a su fin._

_y después de eso ambos se enfrentaron en la que seguramente se convertiría en la última batalla de su vida, un combate a muerte del que nunca se supo quién fue el verdadero vencedor, muchos de los antiguos documentos que relatan esta historia se han perdido en el transcurrir del tiempo, y aunque se infiere que ésta está basada en un acontecimiento real no podemos afirmar nada excepto el hecho de que se ha convertido en leyenda._

_Nuevamente di vuelta a la página de aquel libro añejo que seguramente había estado en la biblioteca real por generaciones y generaciones antes de que alguien con la suficiente sed de curiosidad volviera a mirarlo._

_-Actualmente los dragones están extintos y las pocas alusiones que quedan a su grandeza son los vestigios de arcaicas civilizaciones, las majestuosas efigies hablan por sí mismas lo cual nos hace preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que las personas decidieran deshacerse de tan magnifica especie?, la incógnita sigue siendo un misterio, uno que posiblemente nunca descubriremos._

_Ladee la cabeza y mire con atención la siguiente página, había un dibujo hecho a mano que representaba a la majestuosa bestia erguida sobre sus patas traseras y con las alas extendidas al cielo como si en cualquier ínstate se fuera a echar a volar. Bajo la imagen había una inscripción en un idioma que yo no podía entender._

_-¿Impa?_

_-Si cariño_

_-¿Cómo lees esto?_

_-Creo que como…. "Sin Luna"._

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

La gran bestia cayó del cielo, los wolfos se dispersaron de manera desequilibrada y los árboles temblaron ante su simple presencia.

-Estamos perdidos- masculle abrazándome a Link.

Los ojos del Dragón se posaron en nosotros y tras su violáceo iris puede distinguir perfectamente nuestro reflejo. La gran bestia alzo su cola y con solo movimiento mando a volar a nuestros atacantes, rugió de manera estrepitosa y una llama color púrpura salió de su hocico, resoplo y cubrió gran parte del terreno haciendo que los wolfos que todavía quedaban ardieran en llamas. Numerosos chillidos comenzaron escucharse y después de unos minutos en el campo de batalla solo quedaba el gran dragón.

-¡Madre mía!- escuche que mascullo Link.

Me soltó tranquilamente y todavía con la espada en la mano izquierda se dirigió lentamente hacia aquella aparición.

-Li..- quise llamarlo pero se me había ahogado la voz, en parte porque todavía no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Mi cuerpo también estaba paralizado y lo único que pude ver fue como mi amigo avanzaba hacia las garras de la fiera.

Si cualquier otro hombre que no fuera Link hubiera hecho lo que mi amigo en aquel instante, me habría dado a pensar que caminaba directamente a las fauces de la muerte, cualquier otro caballero en busca de una triunfal muerte épica a mano de tan legendaria criatura. ¡Muerte épica!, bueno más o menos.

Pero Link parecía sereno como si el dragón no fuera la peligrosa bestia come hombres que se narraba en las leyendas.

Parpadee un par de veces ante aquel escenario tan descuadrado de la realidad y por unos instantes llegue a creer que tal vez todo esto se trataba de solo un sueño, quien sabe y me había quedado dormida igual que la última vez que había cabalgado y posiblemente esto ahora era la consecuencia de mi loco y rebuscado mundo onírico.

La majestuosa bestia color zafiro lo miro detenidamente, el cuerpo me tembló de pies a cabeza, estaba segura de que si en cualquier momento se ponía en dos patas sobrepasaría a todos los árboles de aquel semi-bosque. Entonces bufo y puso la cabeza casi al ras del suelo mientras sus violáceos ojos inspeccionaban minuciosamente al caballero que cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Link levanto la espada pero no en son de pelea sino para darle un par de vueltas antes de enfundarla. Una vez desarmado lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando mientras alzaba la mano derecha.

Perdí la voz por completo, de haberla tenido le habría gritado que se alejara y de haberme podido mover lo hubiera arrastrado a mi lado evitando que hiciera semejante locura.

La mano del guerrero se quedó sostenida en el aire y una vez que el Dragón y el caballero estuvieron frente a frente la palma de éste se volvió puño y súbitamente descendió hasta el hocico de la bestia.

El golpe sonó realmente atronador y el dragón retrocedió dos pasos para después sacudir su cabeza y emir un sonido extraño, un sonido que parecía una protesta.

-Ay, ¡pero como eres tonto! ¡Me asustaste!, ¿Por qué no vez en donde aterrizas?, ¡Mira nada más lo que has hecho!- Le grito Link apuntando al suelo lleno de bellotas y a los árboles enmarañados.

Los ojos del dragón se ladearon de un lado a otro y después como la cosa más rara del mundo irguió una extraña sonrisa en su escamoso rostro.

-¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!- añadió mi amigo apuntando hacia el suelo.

El dragón rodo los ojos y después de un súbito aleteo sus alas lo cubrieron como si se tratara de una capa, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y se encogió posiblemente cincuenta veces su tamaño.

-Ya!, ¡Ya!- escuche que una nueva voz decía.

No podía creerlo, la gran bestia se había convertido en un jovencito y lo digo así porque si lo comparaba con Link tal vez era uno o dos años menor que él.

-Te estas esponjando- añadió en tono divertido mientras movía efusivamente las manos.

-Así es- asintió Link y después le dio otro coscorrón.

-Auch, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas tan violento?

Link carraspeo y después me dedico una mirada. Alzo la mano y me hizo una invitación. Las piernas todavía me temblaban y tuve que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para poder llegar hasta su lado.

-Mil disculpas alteza- dijo el joven haciendo reverencia.

Su cabello era de un bonito color azul zafiro y sus ojos de un profundo color violáceo, definitivamente él era el dragón. Llevaba una curiosa vestimenta color cielo cuyo estilo hubiera jurado ver alguna vez en una de las muchas y antiguas pinturas en las que aparecía mi abuelo, y una capa color negro en la cual resaltaba el emblema de los caballeros de Hyrule.

-No era mi intención asustarla.

-Casi nos aplastas- refunfuño Link

-Bueno, es que era ahí en donde estaban los monstruos y además que sería de Link si no puede esquivar algo tan simple como eso. Estoy un poco decepcionado, trabaja más en tu percepción si es que de verdad un día no quieres terminar aplastado.

De pronto sonaba como alguien mayor, lo cual era muy raro si mirabas concretamente su apariencia.

Raven y Ralph se acercaron, y nuestro nuevo aliado saludo carismáticamente con el brazo casi de manera juguetona, Ralph rodo los ojos como solía hacerlo con Link cada vez que éste decía o hacia algo fuera de lugar.

-Que gusto verlo maestro Mugetsu- se apresuró a saludar Sir Raven al tiempo que se inclinaba respetuosamente.

**¡MAESTRO!, **otra vez la palabra se me había atragantado en la cabeza, pero de alguna forma sonaba más impactante al venir de otro que también se suponía era maestro.

-Cuanta formalidad, se más como Link…..mmmmm. Espera mejor no, si todos mis alumnos comienzan a tratarme así, moriré de un derrame cerebral.

-Sí, respecto a eso…- se levantó de inmediato y miro seriamente a mi amigo- Lamento el comportamiento de mi pupilo. Link, se más respetuoso.

Link agacho la mirada, Sir Raven ni siquiera había levantado el tono de su voz y aun así era más que evidente que ese regaño lo había afectado.

-Entendido- contesto con zozobra.

Sir Raven se dio la vuelta y con un chiflido llamo a su corcel el cual se encontraba desperdigado entre los árboles, entonces me di cuenta de que Epona seguía cerca, tal vez era la única que no había corrido.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara- profirió el joven de ojos violáceos al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro a Link.

Después se escuchó un chillido y Horus que hasta entonces había estado sobrevolando se posó en el hombro del joven. El halcón profirió unos leves ruidos y después el joven prosiguió a contestarle.

-Hola de nuevo, si lo sé, lamento eso, ya se, él ya me golpeo.

Mientras lo miraba con cierto asombro Link me sonrió.

-Es un Animago*- dijo casi presumiendo a su maestro.

-¡Un Animago!- proferí aun con más asombro.- creí que esa clase se había perdido hace mucho tiempo.- ¿Y su familiar es un Dragón?

-Así es.- contesto acariciando al halcón.

-Eso es aún más raro que ser Animago o incluso más raro que si fuera un Dragón verdadero.

Rió nerviosamente por un momento, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosa.

-S..si, ya me lo han dicho.

-También puede hablar con los animales- agrego Link

Después el joven de ojos violáceos carraspeo.

-Dejando a un lado eso, hay algo importante que debes hacer Link.

-¿Algo importante?

-Sé que tu poder mágico es Limitado pero ahora mismo tendrás que hacer uso constante de él, hablando en términos más precisos me estoy refiriendo al camuflaje.

Sir Raven volteo para ver al joven y con nerviosismo se acercó nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

El joven llamado Mugetsu lo miro inquisitivamente como si la pregunta hubiera estado fuera de lugar.

-Secuestraron a Nayru, Din está desaparecida y no se tienen noticias de Farore desde hace años, el equilibrio que mantenían los tres oráculos se ha roto de manera contundente, muchos monstruos han comenzado a surgir casi de manera espontánea. Ustedes ya probaron de primera mano las consecuencias de este desequilibrio, esos wolfos no eran normales fueron alimentados con el poder de las tinieblas.

Ralph se llevó una mano a la cabeza y por primera vez le escuche proferir una maldición realmente severa. Ninguno de los otros tres dijo nada y solo lo miraron marcharse enojado.

-Necesitamos pasar desapercibidos, sé que Raven y Ralph no han podido aprender ese hechizo, así que yo los cubriré mientras tú proteges a la princesa Zelda. ¿Ya está decidido a dónde iremos?- pregunto mientras Raven volvía a alejarse.

-Volveremos a Holodrum.

-Bien- dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- de hecho… bien, nadie piensa en los lugares obvios…pero ¿hay algo más?, puedo notarlo en tu mirada sé que existe otra razón.

-Tal vez.- dijo Link mirándome. – Es que no sé porque, pero siento que Zelda puede encontrarla… al oráculo de las estaciones.

-"Zelda"- me quede pensando, hacia tanto que no escuchaba mi nombre sin el cargo de "Princesa" amarrado a él, ahora que lo recuerdo Link siempre había sido el único que alguna vez se aventuró a llamarme así. Lo extrañaba, entendía que me llamara con formalidad delante de otras personas, siempre lo había hecho más que nada por respeto, pero desde que habíamos vuelto a encontrarnos no lo había hecho, incluso cuando estuvimos a solas en el Bosque Perdido no se había atrevido a llamarme por mi nombre. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora?...¿Mugetsu?, si, posiblemente él tenía la respuesta, emanaba un aura mágica demasiado poderosa, un aura que trasmitía tranquilidad.

-Valla parece que alguien se ha perdido- escuche que dijo Mugetsu, pero curiosamente no se refería a mí sino a Link quien llevaba un buen rato con la mirada perdida, bueno más o menos en realidad me estaba mirando a mí.

Link movió su cabeza ávidamente de un lado a otro y después se marchó totalmente sonrojado, es decir…. ¿Quién sabe en que estaría pensando?

Su compañero rió de manera un tanto maliciosa, como si hacer ese comentario hubiera tenido gracia.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- Pregunte.

-Bueno…. No sé si ya lo notaste princesa, pero para ser caballero a veces es bastante lento de pensamiento.

-Sí, bueno él siempre ha sido así, al menos desde que yo lo conozco.- inquirí, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué de ese comentario o si venia al caso.

* * *

Mientras avanzábamos el escenario se convirtió en un frondoso bosque y el clima se encapricho de manera que comenzó a llover, Link miro hacia el cielo cuando sintió la primera gota de aquella lluvia y después de llamar a Epona saco de su equipaje la capa que tenía puesta el día que me rescato.

-Perdóname Princesa- dijo con cautela mientras colocaba la tela sobre mi cuerpo.- no vine del todo preparado.

-Está bien, tranquilo, pero te vas a mojar.

-Si.- asintió sonriéndome.

Mugetsu nos guío por un camino seguro en el que según él no había visto ningún monstruo, fantasma o ente extraño.

-Hasta aquí- señalo deteniéndose de golpe.

Link asintió con la mirada y comenzó a recitar un hechizo, era un lenguaje complicado del que solo alcance a distinguir la palabra "oscuridad" y "sombra" en hyliano antiguo. Su rubio cabello se volvió azabache y Epona también se volvió negra como la noche, en tonto que yo sentí como una fuerza desconocida se posaba en mi cuerpo.

Mugetsu profirió el mismo hechizo y seguramente el efecto que había sentido antes ahora lo sentían Raven y Ralph.

-Y ¿porque solo tu cambias de color?- volví a insistir de manera un tanto juguetona mientras me colgaba del brazo de Link.

-Le llamamos camuflaje, pero en realidad es un hechizo que desvela oscuridad- hablo Mugetsu mientras se ponía la capucha, al parecer el agua había comenzado a incomodarle.- el hechizo se pega al huésped y entre más compatible es con éste lo cambia de manera más profunda, por eso Link es único, por así decirlo, aparte de mi él es el único que ha podido dominar este hechizo, nadie más a pesar del duro entrenamiento ha podido.

-Un hechizo de oscuridad.- repetí con asombro.

-Cambia el aura externa, si los monstruos perciben la luz no hay forma de que te les acerques, en cambio si vas con este hechizo puesto, difícilmente sabrán que estamos merodeando en sus narices.

-¿Qué tanto tiene que ver esto con la oscuridad del corazón?- pregunte preocupada aferrándome al brazo de Link.

-De hecho alteza, usted es muy perceptiva… ha acertado a la primera. La oscuridad del corazón es la base para utilizar este hechizo.

-¿Es por Dark Link cierto?- inquirió Link.

-Es posible, dado que en este tiempo Ganon no lo separo de tu alma él todavía forma parte de ti. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, de hecho eso es bueno porque significa que estas en prefecto equilibrio, la luz y la oscuridad son dos caras de una misma moneda. Link no puede ser todo Luz, de hecho nadie puede. Raven por ejemplo a veces es demasiado "altruista" y Ralph a veces se pasa de egocéntrico.

-Yo no soy egocéntrico- mascullo el joven mago algo molesto.

-Entonces no veo el porque….. Tu magia de alto nivel supera a la de cualquier mago de tu edad y aun así no has podido dominar este hechizo. En cambio Link con sus escasas habilidades mágicas lo ha dominado en menos de una semana.

El mago refunfuño e hizo berrinche.

-¿Y Epona?- pregunte.

-Es parte de Link Princesa. Así de simple.

-Ah entiendo. Pero eso significa que yo no soy equilibrada.

-Si lo es… a su manera. Tiene un misterioso poder majestad, una extraña luz dorada.

Link sonrió por un instante y después se viro de manera extraña.

-Oh valla, otra vez te pusiste rojo como tomate.- dijo Mugetsu poniéndose enfrente de él.

-Ah! No sé de qué hablas- refuto con la voz crispada.

Después de eso se adelantó en la marcha y se unió a Ralph y a Raven quienes habían estado caminado por delante de nosotros.

-Que desorientado se pone cuando está tu lado princesa- comento juguetonamente.- sin duda es todo un caso

-¿Tú crees?, Pues yo lo veo igual que siempre.

-Bueno, supongo que uno se acostumbra a ver las cosas, tanto así que hasta las rarezas pueden volverse invisibles.

-¿Le estas diciendo raro?- de pronto no sabía porque pero me sentía cómoda hablándole informalmente.

-Bueno?... ¿Qué diferencia a Link de Ralph y Raven?¿o de cualquier otro chico?¿hombre, o lo que sea?

-En realidad no conozco mucho a esos dos, pero si lo comparo con otros.. Bueno digamos que él simplemente es lindo, he conocido a otros príncipes y gobernantes, y de hecho en más de una ocasión mi padre intento entablarme un compromiso con ellos, pero.. no sé.

-Si te pusieran a elegir, ¿Lo elegirías a él?

-Eso es un poco raro. Pero … sí. Siempre me ha cuidado de sobremanera y me ha dado exactamente lo que necesito, ** cariño. **No hay manera de que pudiera cambiarlo por alguien más. Es tal como tú dijiste hace un rato "único".

El joven sonrió.

-Aunque te diré que es bastante desconcertante ver algo como eso- añadí señalando a Link y a Sir Raven mientras caminaban juntos.

Mugetsu siguió mi mano con la mirada y después se rió discretamente.

-Si no fuera tan joven hasta diría que es su padre- añadió de una forma casi seria- la verdad es que si es algo pertúrbate, ahora Link tiene ese aspecto gracias al hechizo que lanzo, pero cuando conserva su apariencia es difícil saber hacia dónde mirar, una vez que los tienes enfrente es como estar viendo doble.

-Eso es bastante raro.

-No le digas esto a Link, pero sospecho que ambos vienen de alguna línea consanguínea en común.

-¿A si?

-Su esencia es muy similar.

- Eso es maravilloso, ¿pero?, ¿Por qué no decirle?

-Porque Link es huérfano ¿cierto?, seria doloroso si al final fueran solo eso… "sospechas", no quiero engendrarle falsas esperanzas.

-Tienes razón.- proferí sintiendo tristeza.

-Pero, eso se sale totalmente del tema- añadió mientras sacudía un poco su capa liberándola de la constante lluvia que se había acumulado en ella. –El punto es que Link es especial para ti, porque solo puede ser así cuando está contigo.

Ladee la cabeza y me quede pensando "¿Solo puede ser así cuando está conmigo?"

-Tú también eres muy especial para él Princesa.

-Si por supuesto- no pude evitarlo pero mi voz había sonado algo incrédula.

-¿Qué sucede?, eso no sonó con la seguridad que yo esperaba.

Entonces suspire, de alguna forma la conversación se había vuelto amena como si el Dragón y la Princesa se conocieran de toda la vida cuando en realidad acababan de conocerse hace solo unas cuantas horas. Mugetsu sabía muy bien como dar en el clavo.

-Me propuse a olvidarlo, pero mientras más pasa el tiempo de cierta forma la ansiedad respecto a ese asunto crece y crece.

-¿Qué asunto?- pregunto con parsimonia.

-El hecho de que Link me hubiera abandonado durante estos tres años. Sabía que se iría por mucho tiempo porque así lo requiere el entrenamiento de Caballero, pero….

La melancolía invadió mi voz, era como volver a estar en el mismo lugar dos veces, es decir, en la misma situación de incertidumbre.

-Ese día ni siquiera se despidió de mi….. y después solo desapareció. Por alguna razón los Caballeros no solo tienen su academia en Hyrule. Y cuando deciden irse no dejan pistas para poder localizarlos. Pero el punto es…. Que realmente desapareció, no dio señales de vida, ni una carta ni nada que me indicara que seguía ahí en algún lugar.

-…..

-Maestro Mugetsu- Por primera vez le hable con formalidad, la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular así lo requería.- ¿Porque si soy gobernante de Hyrule la información de mis propios Caballeros es clasificada?

-Porque somos leales y también….Libres.- hablo mientras su mirada se perdía en el opaco cielo. - Yo como maestro entiendo eso mejor que nadie y es una regla acatar la voluntad de nuestros alumnos. Nadie nos obliga a dar la vida por otro, los actos altruistas no existen verdaderamente, solo son ilusiones creadas por las personas. Una vez que decides hacer algo siempre es por cuenta propia.*

-No lo entiendo, ¿Link no quería que lo encontrara?

-Así es.- contesto casi como un susurro.

Sus palabras me dolieron en fondo del corazón y de un momento a otro creí que me echaría a llorar como siempre lo hacía cada vez que alguien me decía "no va a volver nunca".

-Pero esa reacción solo me indica una cosa- añadió ofreciéndome su mano al notar que me había detenido.

Por alguna extraña razón la acepte gustosamente y volvimos a caminar.

-Link no se atrevió a decírtelo- Suspiro- Princesa, ¿Conoce usted la división entre Caballeros?

Lo sabía, pero por alguna razón negué con la cabeza.

-Primero están aquellos que forman parte del ejército en general, es decir, a los que se conoce comúnmente como soldados y que aunque han recibido cierto entrenamiento por nuestra parte no podemos llamarlos caballeros . Después están aquellos que guardan lealtad hacia cierto país, en este caso Hyrule y los conocemos como tal "Los Caballeros de Hyrule", la orden de los Caballeros les da misiones aleatorias y entonces ellos tienen que cumplirlas, es decir, que sin importar su lealtad no tienen un propósito en específico. Y por último…- hablo mirándome a los ojos – están aquellos que solamente y únicamente sirven a la familia real de dicho país.

-Los caballeros de la familia Real.- Murmure.

-¿Cuántos hay en Hyrule?

-Actualmente ninguno, Sir Arthur murió el año pasado y no precisamente en batalla, él era muy viejo.- mis palabras me sorprendieron un poco, ahora que lo pensaba no conocía a otros caballeros de la familia real, al menos no en persona.

-Si, de hecho todavía queda uno, aunque este lejos del campo de acción.

Mugetsu señaló a Sir Raven de la manera más discreta que pudo.

-Hace 4 años el rey le pidió que formara parte de la academia, y desde entonces ha estado fuera. Pero después puedo contarle esa historia. El punto es ¿Por qué existen tan pocos Caballeros para la familia real siendo que la academia está llena de estudiantes?

-No lo sé, es información clasificada.

-Lamentablemente todavía eres princesa. Si fueras reina eso dejaría de ser un secreto. La respuesta es muy simple. Habilidad.

-Habilidad?

-Si no eres fuerte no puedes ser caballero de la familia real.- su tono se había vuelto más serio- hay que pasar una serie de diez pruebas.

-¿Cómo exámenes?

-Así es, esto es más o menos parecido a los niveles que manejan los hechiceros y magos, se trata de formar una escalera con logros. Y a eso le llamamos **Las diez pruebas del Espíritu. **

**-**Creo que entiendo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con link y conmigo?

-Si te conviertes en Caballero debes servir a alguien y la única persona a quien Link quiere servir es a usted. Por eso tomo esas diez pruebas.

Ladee nuevamente la cabeza porque todavía no entendía que tenía que ver eso con que Link no se hubiera contactado conmigo en todos esos años.

-La única condición es…- prosiguió con cautela.- que debes de realizar las diez pruebas seguidas, debes aprender cierta técnica secreta de un maestro, es decir, hay diez maestros y cuando alguno te da su consentimiento entonces pasaste esa prueba. Pero no es tan fácil como suena, el consentimiento debe venir solamente cuando el aspirante a caballero a dominado por completo dicha técnica, podrían ser meses o más bien dicho años solamente para pasar de un nivel a otro.

De pronto en mi cabeza estaban las palabras de Sir Raven _"No deberías menospreciarlo, después de todo ha logrado concluir 8 de las diez grandes pruebas en tan solo 3 años, incluyendo la mía y la de Mugetsu."_

-El record de esto lo tiene Raven, ese muchacho logro completar su travesía en 6 años, algo realmente excepcional si tomamos en cuenta que los pocos que lo han intentado se han llevado cerca de 10 o 15 años.

-Pero… Sir Raven dijo que Link…

-Había completado 8 de 10- me interrumpió- Princesa. No tiene idea del potencial de ese muchacho, cada vez que lo veo no dejo de asómbrame. Es una lástima que Hyrule haya entrado en crisis en un momento como este, y después de lo mucho que sacrifico…

Su voz se había vuelto sumamente triste, mire hacia el frente, Link conversaba alegremente con su maestro, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría jurado que todo en su mundo era perfecto.

-Un día también le pregunte…- Prosiguió con el mismo tono de voz- lo mismo que me pregunta usted hoy. Y lo que contesto casi me hizo llorar_, "Si le mando una carta y me contesta seguro dejare todo y volveré corriendo a su lado, quiero protegerla siempre y por eso he decido marcar distancia"_. La única condición…. Es hacer las diez pruebas seguidas, pero ya no importa.

-¿Ya no importa?- de pronto el comentario me parecía familiar. Hice memoria y recordé que Ralph también lo había dicho.

-Link ya ha abandonado.

-¿Que!

-Cuando la noticia llego desde Hyrule, olvido esos tres duros años y solo dijo _"Tengo que salvar a Zelda"_, todo se fue a la basura, porque también es una regla que quien deserta no puede volver a intentarlo, _"Solo un corazón seguro pasara las diez pruebas"_, pero no importa que tan seguro haya sido el corazón de Link sus sentimientos terminaron por dominarlo.

Sentí que el corazón se me ahogaba, en mi mente solo podía verme a mí misma diciendo "me abandonaste" y después la bofetada seguida de sus ojos tristes.

-Ni siquiera deje que me explicara- dije cayendo de rodillas al suelo y oculté mi rostro con mis manos. Ahora era imposible detener las lágrimas. –¿Porque le dije eso?, que me había abandonado.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el Dragón en tono sereno, casi sombrío.- Te estuvo cuidando todo el tiempo.

Alce la mira para interrogarlo y él solo señalo a Horus quien todavía estaba parado en su hombro.

-Sabe usted que los Halcones pueden viajar hasta 300 kilómetros en un solo día y que su vista es tan aguda que pueden observar a alguien desde una distancia bastante considerable sin ser detectados.

De pronto todo se agalopaba en mi cabeza, el hecho de que Link se hubiera enterado así de rápido de lo que pasaba en Hyrule y sus palabras cuando estuvimos en el bosque perdido "_SIEMPRE, aunque no puedas verme, siempre estoy a tu lado."_

Agache la mirada y me quede mirando el piso, las manos me temblaban y los ojos se me nublaron a causa del llanto.

-¿Qué tienes princesa?- la voz de Link sonaba preocupada.

Alce nuevamente la mirada y lo descubrí arrodillado a mi lado, no podía evitarlo otra vez en mi mente estaban el reclamo y la bofetada. Extendí mis brazos y el me recibió con los suyos.

-Creo que está muy cansada- dijo Mugetsu – Sé un caballero.

De pronto el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Link me cargo dulcemente y entonces seguimos avanzando hacia adelante.

**Continuara...**

**.**

N.A.: * Esto es una referencia directa a Harry Potter jajaja así que por derecho declaro que el termino le pertenece a J. K Rowling

**un animago** es un mago o bruja con la habilidad mágica de transformarse en alguna especie de animal (eso dice Wikipedia jajaja) y son capaces de transformarse a voluntad.

* basada en la obra de CLAMP XxX Holic, una frase que me ha enseñado mucho y que me a ayudado a ver las verdades del mundo.

* * *

**Comentarios del capítulo.**

Bueno solo queda decir una cosa, de ahora en adelante es probable que constantemente pienses ¡**Maldito Mugetsu**! Jajaja de una vez les digo que es un metiche de los peor xD, ya se dieron cuenta de que le soltó a Zelda la sopa así como si nada.

Y bueno hay que decir que de todos mis OC´s es realmente el que más me gusta, no sé cómo rayos paso pero es ** una extraña combinación de personalidades de los personajes de Aladin (del anime de Magi) y Zeros (el demonio de Slayers). ** ¿Cómo terminas combinando esas cosas? ¡Quien demonio sabe! Jajaj creo que en ese momento estaba como bastante metida con esas series. Y bueno si pusieron atención Mugetsu se asemeja físicamente a Aladin jeje. (¡Dios y precisamente hoy que esa serie vuelve casi me catafixio de la alegría! XD ¡es que casi no me la creo! Bien dice Clamp que las coincidencias no existen )

**El nombre Mugetsu ** es una referencia al nombre del Kudakitsune de Watanuki en XxXholic que desde siempre me ha gustado un montón, de hecho alguna vez pensé en ponérselo a una de mis mascotas xD, pero lo cierto era que ninguna se parecía jajajaja así que termine por abandonar esa idea.

Y si se preguntan **¿Por qué diablos es un Dragón?,** bueno simplemente porque parecía way y me gustan los dragones jajaja.

**.**

**La división de los caballeros es puro invento mío. Y lo de las Diez pruebas del espíritu es una idea que ya hemos visto en otros juegos y series, aunque de plano las reglas, pues esas yo si las impuse. (Pobrecito Link soy muy cruel al no dejarlo regresar, así que ya no va a poder ser caballero ¿o si? jeje bueno es un secretito. tal vez si vuelve a salvar a Hyrule le perdonen por haber desertado en las pruebas... Tal vez)**

**.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero ansiosamente sus Reviews para saber que opinan de esto xD.**


	5. El pasaje de Labrynna

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno o dos que saldrán posteriormente en esta historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Como siempre antes que nada me doy el lujo de recordar lo siguiente:

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, ** están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *** **en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "_**cursiva y con comillas". **__Los recuerdos siempre estarán en cursiva y pueden aparecen en cualquier punto del texto sin previo aviso._

**Comentarios sobre el capítulo al final porque así es más cómodo xD**

* * *

**...**

**Capítulo 5: El pasaje de Labrynna.**

-_Impa… ¿Por qué no se despidió?- pregunte tres días después aun entre sollozos._

_-No lo sé. Tal vez…._

_-Tal vez?_

_-No habría podido dejar Hyrule de haberlo hecho._

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_-_Si le dices canta entonces cantara, pero solamente si tú se lo pides.

Me reí ante el comentario.

-¿Solo si yo se lo pido?

-Así es,

-¿Y si se lo pide Ralph o Raven?, entonces, ¿no cantara?

-No, él solo cantara para ti

-¿Porque?

-Porque tú eres la persona que él siempre ha estado esperando.- contesto mientras vendaba mi mano de una forma cautelosa.

Lo mire fijamente y sus grandes ojos esmeralda me sonrieron.

-Canta- le pedí, y entonces emitió un bonito sonido que hubiera sorprendido a cualquier buen conocedor de las aves.

-Los halcones no son aves cantoras pero eso no importa, porque todas las formas de existencia siempre encuentran el medio para comunicar sus sentimientos. Horus no es la excepción.

-De hecho nadie lo es, o más bien dicho, nadie debería de serlo- inquirió Mugetsu que en ese momento pasaba por ese lugar.

Le dedico una larga mirada a Link y después de negar con la cabeza se retiró hacia el centro de nuestro pequeño campamento.

Link suspiro, pero después de unos instantes volvió a recuperar su sonrisa.

-Ya está- me dijo al tiempo que terminaba de ponerme el vendaje en mi brazo derecho.- Aquí tienes princesa, es todo tuyo.

El halcón pardo brinco desde su hombro a mi brazo aleteando un poco para no perder el equilibrio.

-Pero tú lo quieres mucho.

-Si- asintió.- pero lo salve pensando en ti, él ha sido desde siempre tu regalo, siempre te ha pertenecido.

-Pero seguramente se sentirá triste si lo dejas- añadí acariciando aquel pecho de suave plumaje moteado.

-Quiero que este contigo. Será muy feliz si lo aceptas tu lado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo siempre soy feliz cuando estoy contigo, ¿acaso hay otra razón para creer que con Horus es lo contrario?

De pronto de la nada se sonrojo como si de un momento a otro hubiera caído en cuenta de sus propias palabras. Me reí ante su reacción, era lindo cada vez que se avergonzaba a si mismo diciendo ese tipo de cosas tiernas y cursis que aunque a mí me gustaban de seguro eran mal vistas por alguno que otro caballero.

-¿Qué tal si lo compartimos?, así no te extrañara en ningún momento.- le propuse.

-Muy bien- dijo en tono de resignación- tienes razón me parece algo justo.

-Nada mejor que un buen té por las mañanas- hablo Mugetsu con una gran sonrisa- debo admitirlo Ralph, tus habilidades son extraordinarias, se nota que vienes de una buena casa.

Ralph suspiro y después hizo un signo como si se sintiera alagado. Sir Raven solo asentía con la cabeza como si las palabras no fueran realmente necesarias.

-Que tranquilidad se siente- comente a Link mientras acariciaba a mi nuevo amigo emplumado.

-La tensión de hace algunos días ya ha desaparecido. Bueno más o menos, no sé qué es lo que pasara cuando lleguemos a Holodrum.

Asentí. Habían pasado dos días desde que nos encontráramos con el Maestro Mugetsu y casi una semana desde que abandonara Hyrule. Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos alcanzara el caprichoso clima de verano que se daba año tras año en mi tierra. Inconscientemente mire hacia el cielo pero solo pude ver la frondosa capa de hojas formada por los árboles y la vegetación de aquel lugar. La luz se filtraba tímidamente ante aquel imperante manto verde dando un bonito espectáculo.

-¿Se siente bien princesa?- escuche que me llamo Link.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy un poco preocupado…, ya sabe, por lo que ocurrió el otro día.

Mi mente viajo nuevamente en el tiempo, cómo olvidar que me había desplomado cubierta en llanto en medio camino.

-Estoy bien Link, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto.

-No piense que lo hago por obligación, mis sentimientos son sinceros.

Y sin darse cuenta me había tomado de las manos. Le sonreí porque me recordaba como solía ser en los viejos tiempos cuando entre nosotros no existían tantas formalidades, claro está que cuando éramos niños mi título de nobleza no me pesaba tanto como lo hacía ahora, como lo había hecho desde que muriera mi padre y me había tenido que encargar del país solamente con una pequeña ayuda de Impa y del consejo.

-Hey! Link.- la voz de Mugetsu había interrumpido ese bonito momento. – Ven y sírveme más té- clamo desde el lugar en el que se hallaba sentado.

Ralph había improvisado e hizo de un gran tocón de tronco una mesa agradable en la que alrededor se habían sentado los caballeros.

-Pequeño bastardo- gruño mi amigo después de que se le dibujara una vena en la frente.

-Raven volverá a regañarte si te escucha hablar así.

-Ya lo sé.- se rió. -¿Pero has visto cómo actúa?, hace cada tontería que de verdad no puedo tratarlo con seriedad. Siempre es así con él y yo no puedo ser de otro modo. Por lo menos no con Mugetsu a mi lado.

Se separó de mí y camino lentamente hasta donde se hallaban sus compañeros.

-¿En dónde está Ralph?- pregunto.

-Fue a buscar unas cosas en su equipaje- le contesto Sir Raven.

-Por eso debes de servirme el té- dijo el joven de pelo zafiro de manera divertida como si se burlara de Link y su infortunio.

-Podrías párate y servirte tú mismo- reclamo Link

-No tengo deseos de hacer eso- replico de la manera más simple que podría haberse encontrado en una conversación cualquiera.

Link suspiro y con resignación se volvió hacia una pequeña fogata en la que residían los instrumentos necesarios para dicha tarea.

-Horus, vuela tengo algo que hacer.

Sus ojos color esmeralda me miraron curiosamente y en unos instantes alzo el vuelo para dejar mi mano libre. Era increíble pensar que con el solo hecho de que Link se lo ordenara me había aceptado de buena manera como su nueva dueña. Le sonreí mientras volaba y después me dirigí hacia donde mi amigo.

Ralph había vuelto y al percatarse de que Link había tomado su lugar simplemente opto por sentarse a un lado de Sir Raven.

-Link

-Si Princesa.

-Déjame ayudarte- le pedí al ver que llevaba 5 tazas en las manos.

-Está bien- dijo ofreciéndome dos de ellas.

-Pero por favor no se valla a quemar princesa.

-No te preocupes- le conteste al tiempo que servía primero a Mugetsu y después a Sir Raven.

-Y por cierto, quédese por favor con la taza de su mano izquierda.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte cuando ya había soltado ambas tazas.

-Porque…

Pero no alcanzo a completar su frase, Mugetsu ya se había llevado la taza a la boca y en cuanto probó la infusión reacciono de manera involuntaria escupiendo su contenido. Lo que sucedió después fue que ni Raven ni Link pudieron contener la risa, Ralph quien estaba enfrente del susodicho ahora se encontraba totalmente empapado.

-¡Tenías que ser Link!- bufo de manera ahogada mientras levantaba las manos escurriendo por culpa de aquel líquido.

-¡Qué es esto!?- pregunto Mugetsu sacando la lengua como si hubiera probado algo extraño. –De verdad, ¿Qué rayos es esto?, azúcar con agua.

Sir Raven carraspeo un poco pero Link no paraba de reírse y me suplico que le tomara las tazas restantes para sostenerse el estómago que ya le dolía después de tanta risa.

-Perdóname Mugetsu- inquirí totalmente avergonzada, de seguro que ese té con extra de azúcar lo había preparado Link exclusivamente para mí.

-Por Farore, no puedo.. creer que hubieras … puesto esa cara.- añadió Link de manera jadeante. – hay, hay, mi estómago, condenado karma.

Y Sir Raven se llevó una mano a la frente como si todavía tratara de contenerse.

-Disculpen- añadió levantándose rápidamente y aun así pude notar cierto rubor en su rostro, como si se ofendiera a sí mismo por burlarse de lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros.

Camino en dirección en donde se encontraban pastando los caballos y de camino tomo a Link por el cuello alejándolo de aquella bochornosa escena.

-Perdóname Ralph, eso me pasa por no poner atención- le dije ofreciéndole uno de los pañuelos que habían estado reposando en la mesa.

-Está bien princesa- dijo de manera calmada, más de lo que hubiera esperado – fue solo un accidente. Además, será Link el que sufra, **"**como acostumbra reírse tanto**"**, de seguro que en todo el día le duele el estómago.

-Ciertamente- añadió Mugetsu con voz extraña como si todavía siguiera escaldado.

-¿Tan dulce estaba?- Proferí de manera aún más avergonzada.

-Sí. Al menos para alguien tan intolerante a los dulces- añadió Ralph.

-Lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba.- agrego Mugetsu todavía con el mismo tono. –Pero que raro- dijo con los ojos un poco perdidos- el azúcar en grandes cantidades es extraña, ¿y Link se dio el lujo de ponérsela a un té?

-Después de todo, ¿Quién sabe de dónde la saco? Ese día solo dijo que necesitaba ir a buscar algo y después de unas horas volvió con ese paquete- dijo el pelirrojo señalando el saquito de azúcar que se encontraba cerca de la fogata.

-¿Ese día?- pregunte tratando de hilar cabos.

-El día en que por accidente se perdió en el bosque Alteza.

Me lleve una mano a la boca para evitar proferir alguna tontería. "accidente" claro, perderse en el Bosque Perdido casi siempre era a causa de eso, pero en mi caso había sido falta de tacto y también mi impaciencia la que me habían hecho pasar por tan espantosa situación.

-Espera un poco- proferí cuando finalmente me libere a mí misma de mi mano – eso significa… que Link fue a buscar azúcar esa mañana.

-Eso parece ser princesa, aunque aquel día actuaba tan extraño que no estaba seguro si volvería o no, o para que se había ido. Había estado demasiado distante no se… como decirlo, ¿deprimido?. Pero cuando volvió al pasar un poco del medio día y nos encontró buscándola como locos se puso histérico, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así, incluso le grito a Raven.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Mugetsu con voz sorprendida. Después rió con incredulidad como si supusiera que su compañero trataba de tomarle el pelo.

-Es en serio. Él dijo algo así como _"Confiaba en ti", "solo te he pedido una cosa en años", "que la cuidaras con tu propia vida",_ la verdad gritaba mucho y no pude entender muchas de las cosas que decía, cuando menos me di cuenta ya nos había abandonado adentrándose en el bosque.

Mugetsu coloco un codo sobre el tocón y recargo su rostro sobre una de sus manos para después dibujar una gran sonrisa.

-Lo desconozco un poco. Desde que ocurrió lo de Hyrule, lo he visto expresar más emociones de que las que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado. En estos tres años siempre había sido lo mismo, normalmente siempre es tan callado y reservado. Si lo hago enojar simplemente me ignora, si algo le molesta simplemente se calla y cuando no está de acuerdo con algo simplemente reserva su juicio a leves opiniones. Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que me tiene tan confundido, es decir solo míralo, casi le da un infarto de la risa y no solo por lo de hace rato, estos días ha estado… bueno ha estado… como decirlo.

Se complicó un buen rato buscando la palabra, una palabra que no encontraba ni por debajo de las piedras.

-Risueño. Esa es la palabra que buscas- profirió Mugetsu sin perder su posición.

-Eh?….. ….. …. Si supongo, aunque…. Bueno sí.

- Y usted princesa Zelda ¿que opina al respecto? ¿o tal vez sea otra de esas cosas invisibles?- Profirió aludiendo a la conversación que habíamos tenido hace algunos días.

-Realmente si- conteste todavía un poco fuera de mis cabales, el día en que pensé que me había vuelto a abandonar había ido a buscar algo que seguramente pensaba que necesitaría, y además se había preocupado por mí de esa manera incluso después de que le había dicho cosas tan horribles.

Suspire un poco y ladee la cabeza esperando a que eso me ayudara a poner un poco de orden a mis pensamientos.

-Cuando éramos niños él solía ser así todo el tiempo. Ahora él se comporta un poco más formal pero en el fondo creo que sigue siendo el mismo.

-Pero no es su estado natural- replico Ralph tomando su taza de té hasta entonces intacta, lo cual me sorprendía pues no esperaba que tuviera ánimos para eso después de que lo que había pasado.

-Estado ¿natural?

-Estado natural. Se dice de aquello que permanece en un constate estado.- respondió Mugetsu. -Para Link ese estado es la seriedad. De hecho ahora mismo ese estado ha cambiado porque un nuevo factor ha intervenido.

-¿Un nuevo factor?- pregunte tratando de comprender aquel lenguaje rebuscado propio de los maestros.

-Usted Princesa Zelda.

-Bueno si, supongo que es algo a considerarse- agrego Ralph.

Bebió su té con parsimonia y enfoco su atención hacia el animago que hacia intenciones de hablarle.

-Ralph- lo llamo.

El joven pelirrojo solo alzo un poco la mirada.

-No sé si lo sepas o si por lo menos ya lo intuiste. Pero Link se encuentra en la misma situación que tú. Él y la princesa Zelda son amigos desde la infancia.

-Ah, son amigos- dijo calmadamente mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca y bebía nuevamente con tranquilidad aquella infusión. Su mente pareció reflexionar un poco y durante un buen rato estuvo realmente perdido en sus pensamientos. De un momento a otro abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo tuvo la misma reacción que el de Mugetsu cuando había bebido aquella infusión azucarada.

El líquido volvió a volar por lo aires, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior nadie salió afectado por aquello. Mugetsu había formado una ligera barrera mágica como si supiera de ante mano que aquello iba a ocurrir.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito destartaladamente. Evidentemente había captado algo en la conversación con su compañero aunque para mí era imposible saber que era exactamente.

Miro con perplejidad a Mugetsu, luego a mí y finalmente a Link quien se encontraba a lo lejos. Sus ojos iban y venían como si quisieran enredarnos con un extraño hilo invisible.

-No puede ser- dijo finalmente cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos- y yo que pensaba que era el chiflado respecto a ese asunto.

-La misma situación- repitió su compañero.

- Quien lo hubiera imaginado- añadió en tono triste pera después mirarme.- Princesa. ¿Usted cómo juzga a las personas?

-Pues con el corazón. Todo lo demás sobra. – conteste sin saber si se refería exactamente a eso.

-Menos mal.- dijo cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro pero esta vez con ambas manos.

No había entendido nada, de hecho rara vez entendía la mitad de lo que decían. ¿La misma situación?. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo aquello?, no sabía si era prudente preguntar.

* * *

El resto del camino fue igual de extraño. Me había quedado con la sensación de querer hilar a la realidad aquello a lo que esos dos llamaban "estado natural".

Mire a Link atentamente. Mientras camino junto a Sir Raven en todo momento estuvo atento a lo que él decía, asentía una o dos veces y cuando su maestro le pedía algo él lo hacía sin replica alguna. Después en un punto del trayecto lo abandono para estar junto a Mugestsu, bromeaban y se reían como dos buenos amigos lo cual me hizo sentir un poco culpable por haberlo restringido de aquello durante cierta parte de nuestra infancia, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan posesiva en el pasado él habría interactuado más con otro niños de sus edad y a estas alturas de vida tendría más amigos. Finalmente Mugetsu lo abandono y al estar cerca de Ralph note que todo el tiempo peleaban, como si de cierta forma buscaran cualquier pretexto para sacarse riña.

No entendía mucho de aquello pero al final esos dos siempre terminaban por darse punta pies el uno al otro hasta que Sir Raven los regañaba. Una vez que el maestro desaparecía del escenario se volvían a mirar con ojos retadores como si cierta parte en ellos los obligara a tratarse de esa manera.

-¿Porque armas tanto lío con Ralph?- le pregunte una vez que me había cansado de caminar a solas y lo había llamado a mi lado.

-Es muy divertido- contesto con simpleza- además él es el que siempre me hace enojar. Es maldoso, siempre lo hace con intenciones insanas.

-Eh?

-Es como si no estuviera cómodo sin molestarme.

-Eso no está bien.

-De hecho no, pero…. De alguna forma ya nos hemos acostumbrado, creo que tampoco me siento cómodo cuando es demasiado serio, o cuando se pierde en la desesperación. Últimamente ha estado bastante mal.

-¿Porque?

-Es que…

Termino por distraerse antes de terminar la frase. Sir Raven lo llamaba insistentemente.

-Mira lo que hay justo detrás de la colina- le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me acerque para ver que era a lo que apuntaba y justo en donde comenzaba el paso de las montañas vi descender a cinco curiosos monstruos, eran redondos y tenían largas patas con las que saltaban de un lado para otro.

-Tektites, de todas las cosas que pudieron haber aparecido, ¿Por qué tenían que ser Tektites?- dijo Link con voz bochornosa, mientras suspiraba bajo cierto enfado.

-Ves te dije que el camino estaba plagado de monstruos- añadió Mugetsu con una voz demasiado calmada.

Link llamo a Horus y el halcón voló hacia su mano.

-Ve y verifica el resto del paso.- le ordeno.

Y de inmediato el halcón emprendió vuelo, regreso después de una hora y cuando finalmente se posó sobre el hombro de mi amigo chillo ciertos sonidos.

-¿Qué dice Maestro Mugetsu?.- pregunto Sir Raven

-El paso está completamente lleno, de inicio a fin.- resolvió después de hablar con el ave.

Link movió insistentemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con los Tektites?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Saltan y saltan y saltan. Y nunca sabes en donde irán a parar, si te descuidas podrían matarte sin previo aviso o empujarte por algún lugar muy alto. En pocas palabras han convertido este paso en una trampa mortal, seria suicidio decidir atravesarlo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- volvió a preguntar Sir Raven a Mugetsu.

-Podríamos rodear la montaña.- sugirió

Raven y Link se miraron furtivamente, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan largo era aquel paso o que tanto nos tomaría rodear la montaña, pero por sus miradas logre inferir que la idea no les causaba gracia, finalmente Ralph tomo la palabra y se antepuso a la loca idea de Mugetsu.

-Tararíamos demasiado.- dijo en tono severo, uno que hasta el momento yo nunca había escuchado.- iremos por Labrynna.

Esta vez los tres se miraron. Link carraspeo un poco y después le pregunto.

-¿Estás seguro Ralph?, tal vez haya otra forma.

-Estoy bien.- dijo bajando la mirada.- Link por favor. ¿Tienes algo que proteger, verdad?

Su mirada se había vuelto un poco vidriosa pero mantenía la firmeza.

-Vamos- replico finalmente ante todo el grupo.- conozco los pasajes subterráneos de la montaña.- Y de inmediato se puso a la cabeza.

* * *

-¿No sería más fácil si el maestro Mugetsu nos llevara? Me aventure a preguntar después de cierto tiempo. –Es decir, él puede convertirse en dragón.- anuncié encogiéndome un poco de hombros.

Sus ojos violáceos se posaron en mí y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Soy muy viejo para eso- me dijo en voz juguetona.- Si tengo que volver a transformarme que sea para algo importante. No quiero morir tan joven.

Me reí un poco ante su comentario.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Sensei*?

-Mmmmm?, creo que como 800, pero quien sabe podrían ser muchos más, ya perdí la cuenta.- contesto entre risas.

-Si no quiere decirme solo tenía que decirlo- le refute.

Me guiño un ojo y después tomo la delantera en el camino.

-Ya, es en serio, ¿no es tan viejo verdad?- le pregunte a Link mientras caminaba a su lado.

Ladeo los ojos de un lado a otro y se quedó pensando.

-Quien sabe.- contesto

Entonces lo mire dubitativamente, Ralph le había entregado un mapa a Sir Raven y ahora camina a nuestro lado, también puso una cara pensativa como si algo en nuestra conversación lo hubiera perturbado.

-Es que…- continuo – Cuando llegue a la orden tenía quince años y era más bajito que él, ahora tengo dieciocho y soy mucho más alto pero él sigue estando igual.

-Bueno- agrego Ralph – Yo lo he conocido de toda la vida y nunca ha cambiado.

-También es el tutor y maestro de Raven, y él se adjuntó a la orden cuando tenía mis mismos años….- agrego finalmente Link

El silencio se apodero de aquella curiosa escena, los tres nos miramos interrogantes y después como si fuera en un curioso acto coordinado miramos fijamente a Mugetsu y a Raven que avanzaban unos cuantos metros por delante de nosotros.

-No, es imposible.- dijo Link en tono sarcástico y después soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si es verdad, tal vez sea viejo. Pero no tanto- profirió Ralph.- De seguro que está usando alguna clase de magia o algo por el estilo, ¡cómo me molesta!, algún día haré que suelte ese secreto.

Nuevamente mire al animago, ¿de verdad tendría esa edad?, no, seguramente que era tal y como Link y Ralph decían.

Rodeamos el paso de la montaña. Ralph se puso a la cabeza del grupo y nos guio por senderos recónditos e inesperados, los caballos bufaban de vez en cuando porque sus patas no estaban provistas de la arquitectura natural que se necesitaba para atravesar aquel sinuoso terreno, de vez en cuando uno que otro casco se les resbalaba y entonces miraban a sus dueños a regañadientes como si les reclamaran el hecho de haber tomado un camino tan trunco y destartalado. Solamente Epona parecía serena mientras Link la invitaba a seguir adelante.

Finalmente al concluir uno de aquellos senderos Ralph encontró aquello que estábamos buscando. La gran piedra de basalto se erigía majestuosamente y en su centro tenía un símbolo muy extraño.

-¿El símbolo de tu casa?*- pregunto Mugetsu.

Ralph lo miro de reojo y después ignorando aquel comentario se acercó a la roca para posar una de sus manos. Profirió unas curiosas palabras que no parecían precisamente hylianas y de un momento a otro el símbolo en la roca comenzó a brillar.

-¡Es magia!- exclame al ver aquel acto.

-Pero solamente una magia que los guardianes pueden usar- dijo Link .- una magia de protección.

Cuando el símbolo desapareció la roca se desmorono de inmediato, una nube de polvo se extendió por el aire y tuve que taparme por un momento los ojos porque aquello me lastimaba.

-Ésta es- escuche que decía Ralph.- La entrada al pasaje de Labrynna- concluyo.

En donde antes estaba la roca ahora había una cueva. Los caballeros entraron a paso lento, y aunque los corceles en cierto momento se negaron Mugetsu hablo con ellos para que avanzaran de buena manera.

-Princesa- escuche que me llamaba Link una vez que entramos.

Me vire para míralo y tenía cierto sonrojo en la cara.

-Bueno…- carraspeo muy suavemente antes de continuar- Esta oscuro, ¿podría darme la mano?

-Claro- asentí de manera gustosa, pero en lugar de hacer lo que él me pedía termine por colgarme de su brazo.

-Cuidado con los Keeses- escuche que decía Ralph a la distancia.

Como era de esperarse había tomado nuevamente la delantera, utilizo magia para llamar a su bastón y después con un conjuro ilumino el camino.

Por unos segundos pensé en ayudarle, pero de cierta forma era agradable la tenue luz que nos cubría, Link y yo avanzábamos al final del grupo y recordé aquellos días en los que de vez en cuando solíamos salir y pasear solos.

-Está bastante oscuro.- dijo de una manera obvia y tonta, pero muy tierna.

-Sí, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunte en un tono juguetón.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿A, no?

-No.- profirió después de erguir una sonrisa- Tengo a la fuerza más poderosa del mundo de mi lado- inquirió.

-Valla- murmure.- no sabía que te habías vuelto tan presumido. Estas muy seguro de tus habilidades ¿cierto?

-No- contesto mirándome e irguiendo una ceja.- no me estaba refiriendo a mí – mascullo.

Entonces lo mire un tanto desconcertada.

-¿De veras crees que no me dio miedo? Ese día, cuando me apuntaste con tu hechizo.

Entonces todo se revolvió en mi cabeza, "la fuerza más poderosa del mundo" ¿Yo?, seguramente que estaba bromeando.

Volvió a sonreírme y con cierta curiosidad note que también se había aferrado a mi brazo.

-Tú de verdad eres fuerte- murmuro al tiempo que colocaba su frente junto a la mía.

-Lamento lo del hechizo, estaba confundida, asustada y de un momento a otro pensé que eras un extraño.

-Lo sé- me susurro con cierta ternura.

Nuestro cálido encuentro se vio interrumpido por un keese que volaba cerca. Link lo espanto con la mano, pero desafortunadamente no volvió a su lugar.

Era igual que siempre y no sabía lo que me pasaba, en esas ocasiones cuando a él se le olvidaban las formalidades y me trataba con ese cariño mi corazón me latía fuerte. Quería que volviera a mi lado pero una vez que recuperaba la cordura era difícil que volviera a hacerlo.

Camino a mi lado con la mayor naturaleza posible pero se notaba que hasta cierto punto le costaba respirar. Tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba ¿Qué estaba pensando o como se sentía?. Pero quería estar a su lado, quería que me abrazara y me protegiera. Si él no daba el primer paso, entonces, ¿Por qué yo no lo haría? Lo quería y eso era un hecho innegable.

-Link- lo llame y cuando se volvió para mirarme note que en su rostro guardaba cierto sonrojo, tal vez se había avergonzado por la forma en la que había actuado, porque no era normal en él darme muestras de cariño, por lo menos no frente a otras personas y ahí estaban el resto de los caballeros.

Lo abrase con cierta vehemencia y con algo de nerviosismo él apunto hacia nuestros acompañantes.

Le negué con la cabeza y de esa forma le indique que no me importaba. Estaba harta de tener que ocultar mis sentimientos, cuando éramos niños también era lo mismo, no podía demostrarle cuanto lo quería siempre que estamos en público. Pero quería que eso cambiara, no quería tener que seguir soportando todos los pesos que ocupaba mi cargo de princesa.

Una pequeña luz comenzaba verse al final de aquel camino, la cueva también se había vuelto más estrecha y eso nos obligó a caminar en fila india.

Al cruzar el umbral la luz se había vuelto más brillante y lastimera para mis desacostumbrados ojos. Parpadee un par de veces y antes de poder abrirlos escuche que Mugetsu hablaba.

-Aquí estamos, hemos llegado a Labrynna.

Enfoque la vista y lo siguiente que vi me dejo totalmente helada, Link me tomo fuertemente de la mano y de un momento a otro sentí como todo aquello me tambaleaba.

La ciudad estaba completamente hecha un desastre.

**Continuara…**

**.**

N.A. * Maestro

* Se refiere a la insignia familiar, escudo heráldico o como sea que se le conozca xD

* * *

**Comentarios del capítulo:**

Jeje bueno que tal. Creo que nuestro querido Link se esta viendo a si mismo reflejado en Horus, no piensen que es de a gratis todo eso que le dice a la princesa jaja.

**.**

Seguramente a estas alturas de deben de estar preguntando **¿Por qué será que hay ciertos vacíos de trama alrededor de la historia?**

La verdad es que después de llegar hasta este punto me dedique a pensarlo bastante, era más que obvio que Link tenía la tarea de decirnos que era lo que había pasado en esos tres años que estuvo ausente, sin embargo después de muchos rodeos llegue a la conclusión de que si metía esas explicaciones en este fic se volvería algo demasiado extenso así que se me ocurrió la idea **¿Por qué no hacer un fic hermano? ** Algo así como un **Crossover** que tuviera su propia trama pero que al mismo tiempo hubiera ciertos puntos en los que se mezclara con éste.

De un momento a otro parece una idea ambiciosa, loca y destartalada, pero creo que me he convencido de que de verdad quiero hacer ese proyecto en cuanto termine o casi llegue a l final de éste.

Así que… deséenme suerte jajaja que seguramente voy a meterme en un buen lio. :)


End file.
